Remember
by Chibirini1
Summary: As children, Prince and Princess Len and Rin were separated during a massacre of their entire family. Now Len is the Prince of his own country, and has finally found Rin, who has unfortunately lost all of her memories. RinxLen, Twincest
1. Chapter 1

"Rin! Wait!" I call, trying to catch up with her. I see her glance over her shoulder, smiling mischievously before quickening her feet. Her hands are full of the yellow fabric she is dressed in, along with many frilly white petticoats she's been forced to wear for the party tonight. Her matching yellow slippers were thrown off long ago, so her small bare feet tramp the carpeted ground freely as we run through the long halls of the palace we live in. I am not so fast as my sister, for I am constrained in my own shoes, and am trying not to get too dirty. Rin doesn't seem to mind though, just continues to fly through the great halls like a small yellow butterfly.

She slows eventually and I reach her. She grabs my hand.

"You're so slow!" she giggles, but grabs my hand. I smile at her, knowing she doesn't realize her own bluntness.

"What shall we do now?" She asks, looking into my blue eyes with similar ones that sparkle.

"We could go to the top of the ballroom and watch the others dance." I suggest. She beams at me as if I have presented her with the best idea ever thought of.

"That's perfect!" she squeals, dancing around already, lifting my hand above our hands so she can twirl. Even at only six, Rin is a very good dancer. Her teacher said she was a natural. I dance too, but just with my twin.

She pulls me through the busy halls.

"Princess! Prince! Stop!" gasps out a voice mid the crowd. We turn to see our governess, Lady Luka.

"Please, why have you strayed from your rooms? I told you to stay put until it was time!" She gasps as she tries to catch her breath, smoothing her blue dress and brushing back her long pink hair. It's usually done up in elaborate braids, but she has let it down for the fest tonight. I think she looks prettier than usual with her hair down, but it is clear she's angry.

"We wanted to play tag!" Rin sings, swinging our clasped hands back and forth. I nod in agreement. Lady Luka sighs, ready to reprimand us, but she interrupted by our Uncle, Prince Gakupo. He smiles at her, grabbing her pale hand to press his lips to it.

"How are you this fine evening?" He asks sweetly. She blushes. He glances at us and smiles lovingly before clutching us into a hug.

"And my favorite niece and nephew!" He laughs. Over his shoulder, I see lady Luka smile at him tenderly. I wonder why. Rin begs him for some candy, so Gakupo gives us each a piece. Rin pops hers in her mouth instantly, but I slip mine into the pocket of my waistcoat for later.

As Gakupo turns back to Luka, distracting her, Rin suddenly pulls on my hand.

"Come on! They aren't looking!" She whispers before pulling me away into the midst of the crowd.

We reach an empty hall that leads onto the secret high balcony that overlooks the grand ballroom, where our parents and the majority of the guests are. We sneak onto the top, sitting down near the edge, looking out between the cream stone bars of the terrace.

Rin's feet and legs disappear beneath her skirts as she sits down, and rests her head against the bars as she watches the dancers.

"Oh Len! Don't they all look so beautiful? Doesn't it look like fun?" She says breathlessly. I watch her face, beautified by her excitement.

"I wish we were old enough to dance!" She wriggles with impatience. "Will you dance with me when we are older Len?" I smile and stand. She looks up as I hold out my hand.

"Will you dance with me Rin?" I ask. Her face breaks into a pretty smile, and she takes my hand. Placing my hand on her back, I stiffly go through the motions of the dance. She doesn't notice my awkwardness, instead just dancing gracefully on her bare toes to the music, lost in her bliss. I relax and lose the stiffness when I see her happiness. We dance and dance around the top of the hidden balcony, just me and Rin. We are so absorbed in our dance that we don't notice when the music stops. It is only when the screaming starts that we are alarmed of the distress below.

I freeze, staring at Rin. Her blue eyes are wide with fear, and we both dash to the edge at the same time. We look over the balcony edge.

A horrifying sight meets our young eyes. Our parents are slumped over their chairs as soldiers in red wave their swords dangerously, plunging them into our friends and family as they run screaming from the ballroom. Red marks the ornate floor, and matches the soldiers who have infiltrated our home.

I hear a gasp beside me, and tear my eyes away from the horror to see Rin open her mouth to scream. I immediately plant my hand over her mouth, muffling her terror-filled scream. I pull her away from the balcony as tears drop from my eyes.

I cry, but my body keeps moving as I pull Rin away, far away. Somewhere in my mind I know we must escape, and I cannot control my body as it flees. However, I stop short when I se that the soldiers are practically everywhere, not just the ballroom. Shouts fill the air, and I can see anything but red. Red, red everywhere, staining our walls and floors, moving throughout the rooms, destroying everything. I pull us back, and use a side door to try and escape. Before I get there, the door I just closed opens, and a lone solider strides in.

"You there! Stop!" He says forcefully in a thick accent, and we run but he catches Rin by the arm, pulling her from my grasp. She tries to shake free, but fails. Sinking her teeth into the flesh of his arm, she then bites him.

He shrieks and slaps her, which is when I lose it. I fly onto the man, kicking and scratching him. He lets go of Rin, but flings me off easily. I grab her hand and grab a vase from a nearby table. I throw it as hard as I can.

He turns, and the dense crystal hits his forehead, splitting into two pieces and letting us make our escape as he cries out in pain.

We disappear into the next room via the side door, but I hear the injured solider shouting as he rounds up his comrades. I panic, knowing we cannot escape. I look around frantically as Rin clutches my arm, whimpering.

I know this room. It is a dining room, close to the nursery where we sleep. There are hidden compartments to hold silver in the wall corner the door. Dragging Rin with me, I head to the cupboard, forcing it open. I realize there is little room. Without hesitation, I stuff Rin into it.

"What are you doing?" she cries as I stuff her in and try to close the door. I open it wider.

"Hide here while I distract them. Don't come out until I tell you ok? Promise me." I say frantically as I hear the soldiers start pounding on the locked door. I hear them shouting our names, they must have figured out we are part of the royal family. Rin shakes her head and continues to cry, her pudgy hands reaching out for me. I give in, wrapping my arms around her for a swift hug, feeling my small twin in my arms before I let go. I slip the piece of candy into her hand and kiss her forehead.

"Pretend its hide and seek ok?" I urge. "Stay quiet until I find you." She nods tearfully, gripping the candy in her hand. Her tear filled blue eyes are the last thing I see before I shut the door on her. I run to the opposite corner of the room just as the soldiers burst in.

"Boy! You are Prince Len, yes?" I nod, no words being able to come out of my mouth as I press up against the corner. I must lead them away, away from Rin. Please Rin, stay in there. Stay.

Two soldiers in red come up to grasp both of my arms. I struggle, protests immediately flying out of my mouth, but I grow silent, knowing my shouts will only alarm Rin. A solider strides up to me.

"Where is your sister boy?" He asks. I wince as his sour breath hits me. He grabs me by my unkempt blond hair, which has fallen out of the small ponytail I usually keep it in, just like our father. I feel tears well up as I think of my father, who I will never speak to or see again. The man shakes me roughly with his grip, and I try my best not to cry out.

"Where is she?" he demands.

"Dead! You killed her!" I scream out. He looks drawn back, and straightens, releasing my head.

"Take him into custody and search the bodies. I want to make sure." He says after a long beat of silence. The soldiers drag me away. I quickly take one last look at the sideboard, where the door to the cupboard stands closed. I feel relief flow through me. Good girl. I go limp with relief, and black out.

Rin POV

Alone in the cupboard, I shiver although it is not cold. My dress is trying to smother me, puffing up at my face in the small space I am enclosed in. It sound like they all left. They said they were taking Len somewhere. But he will be back, he will get away. I will wait until he comes for me, then we will go away from the horrible men and the sight and smell of death.

I wrinkle my nose, remembering. I feel like I'm going to be sick, there's a bad taste in my mouth as I remember the sight of the bloody ballroom and halls. I quietly unwrap then place the candy Len gave me on my tongue. I suck it slowly; trying to make it last till Len comes. I wait and wait in the dark.

But he doesn't come.

It gets light outside the cabinet; I can see the light through the sliver of space at the bottom of the little door. I listen carefully, but hear complete silence. There are no muffled sounds of shouting or screams. Just silence.

I cautiously push the cabinet open slightly, peering out. No one. I creep out, my wrinkled dress puffing out again as I free myself.

Through the tall glass windows, the sun has begun to rise. I go to the window, pressing my hand against the cold glass. The courtyard is empty, the ground trampled and dirty. I turn away and peek out the door. The hall is empty besides the broken, dead bodies that are scattered throughout it. I stare straight ahead, daring not to look down at them, praying I won't see them, see that they are someone I know. I pace the long hallway as the sun rises in the wall of windows to my right. I hear nothing. I walk the halls littered with horrors, and see not a living soul.

A thought strikes me. I open my mouth and close it, like a fish. Finally, words come to my mouth.

"Len?" I call out quietly. There is no response at all. The sound echoes.

"Len!" I call out louder, more forcefully. Nothing.

"LEN!" I say, my voice breaking at the end as I fall to my knees onto the bloody carpet, ruining my yellow frock. I begin to sob.

"Len!" I cry out again and again. He was supposed to come save me. I lie down on the floor like everyone else. A living girl among the dead. I sob quietly in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the ghosts of the now deceased as my mind slowly grows dim.

Len POV

10 years later~

"Your majesty." A voice interrupts my thoughts as I stare out the glass window aimlessly at the grounds.

"What?" I reply. I do not turn, and hear the guard shift uncomfortably behind me.

"Sir, an urgent message has been delivered." He says.

"So? I though I said not to interrupt me." I say wearily. The solider clears his throat.

"Your sister has been found and is in custody Sir." I let the words fall to my mind as I turn them over and over again in my mind. I continue to stare at the window, no longer seeing the view, only the pane of glass. I clear my throat of emotion.

"Are they positive?" I ask shakily.

"Yes sir. They indentified her and even found this on her." I turn to see him holding out a scrap of yellow material. I walk over to him and grab it. The fabric is grimy and worn, but incredibly familiar with streaks of gold thread. Hers.

"Make the preparations at once. I want her brought here immediately. Send orders that she is to be treated finer then they would treat me. Make no expense spared…" I trailed off as I went over his words again. I stare the brown haired guard in the eye. He's older than I am.

"What do you mean, 'In custody?'?" I inquire. The guard shifts and avoids my eyes.

"There is a slight problem sir." He replies. I wait.

"You see…The princess…She refused to come sir, because she claims to have no memory of the events or herself." He frowns as my face darkens. I close my hand around the fabric angrily. This cannot be true.

"Are you sure it's her?" I shout, turning on this solider. He winces, and nods, but I already know. I turn to face the window.

"Bring her to me." I whisper, and I see the guard bow and leave immediately. My mind races. Rin. Her memories gone. Perhaps…perhaps she would regain them when she saw me. Perhaps….

** A/N **

**Forgive me for doing this instead of updating my other story TAT But this has been in my head for a bit, demanding attention...**

**So yea. I hope you guys like it! Leave me reviews if you feel like it! I'm not sure whether to continue this or not... So yea! XD**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Len POV

I pace the room anxiously, nervously. Word has been sent that they should be here within the hour, but it gives me no relief.

What if it's not her? All this waiting, longing, wishing, waiting will be for naught. I don't think I can handle another crushing blow. I mean, how hard should it be to find her, if she's still alive? After all these years of searching, to come up with nothing…I don't think I can do it anymore.

But if it is her, will she remember me? Will she be angry? Will she have missed me? But how do you miss someone you don't remember? What if she refuses to believe me…it's been so long. What if she hates me? Then what?

This relentless pacing is not helping. I look up to cast a checking glance over the room once more, the room made and waiting just for her. Decorated with orange, yellow and pink but not frilly, it should fit her. Large windows make up the entire wall that faces the courtyard, letting light stream in onto the thickly carpeted floor. The gleaming oak of her bed glows in the sunlight, and I run my hand lightly over its silky surface. I glance up to the corner towards the open door that leads directly into my room, so we can be together and I can ensure her safety. I take a shaky breath, drawing it in and out before reaching up to run my hand through my ruffled bangs.

A rumbling sound outside the window grabs my attention immediately. I raise my head slowly as a parade of soldiers on horses come, accompanying a large carriage. My heart beats fast in my chest as I watch it pull up. I tear my eyes away from the window to fling open the door to the hallway, where I see a servant rushing up to inform me of her arrival.

"Sir-!" He gasps, straightening his hat as he tries to deliver his message.

"Bring her directly to my room." I interrupt, and stalk back into my room. He scampers away with my order, and I sit down on my own bed, freshly made this morning. Calm down Len. It will be fine. It will be her.

I straighten and stand when there is a knock at my door.

"Enter!" I call, clenching my hand tightly around the fabric of her old dress at my side. The door opens, and she enters, being directed by two guards.

Her sapphire eyes flash angrily, and she struggles slightly against their grasp. Her blond hair flies in front of her eyes when she does this. It is glossy and silky, blond as it was ten years ago, and identical to mine. Her heart-shaped face and sweet features are made sharp by her glare, drawing her slim eyebrows down angrily. It is her, definitely my Rin. My heart lifts in happiness, ready to beat right out of my chest.

I am quickly brought back by realization that she is still glaring at me with hate, definitely not recognizing. Fear grips my heart.

"Let her go." I instruct sharply, and she is released immediately. She pushes them away harshly.

"Leave us." I snap. The guards immediately depart, and close the door behind themselves. As soon as the door closes, she snaps.

"What do you want with me? I am not who you want, you cannot keep me here!" She yells, her hands clutching at her dirty dress. I am surprised by her sudden outburst. I hold out my hand, revealing the fabric enclosed in it. Her eyes widen.

"This is yours?" I ask. She snatches it from me, clutching it to herself. Her eyes grow glassy.

"You have no right to take my things! No right!" She says, and she chokes back a sob. I draw towards her, but she shies away.

"You are my sister, Rin. My twin." I say gently, but she immediately starts shaking her head.

"No I'm not! I'm not! I don't know what you are talking about!" She cries. "You've got the wrong girl!"

"Rin! Don't you see, we look exactly alike!" I plead, as if rational thinking will return her memories.

"No no no no no…" She sobs, covering her face. I step closer and reach for her hands. Feeling my contact, she gasps and slaps me. I grab her wrists.

"Let me go." She gasps. "Let me go." I feel anger rising in me, anger that she doesn't remember, doesn't know. I lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes tightly, feeling the pain of loss once more.

"Please Rin…" I beg. "Please…" She struggles against my grip, and I open my eyes to see her face, frightened. It is so like the last time I saw it. A pang against my heart makes me let go of her wrists and letting my hand slide into her, grasping it despite her pull away from me.

"Please, let me convince you…I know you don't remember, but maybe you will in time…please, just let me take care of you." I say softly, trying to catch her eye. "Please Rin, I love you."

"No! I'm not her! Let me go back!" she demands. My heart tightens as fear grasps it. I cannot lose her again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." I say quietly. "I didn't want to do this, keep you like a caged bird, but I can't let you go." Her eyes widen and she pulls her hand from my grasp in a strong motion.

"NO! NO!" She screams. She turns to open the door to find a guard waiting outside. She slams the door, and runs to the door leading to her room, flinging it open as she looks for an escape. I follow her calmly as she stands in the doorway, amazed.

"This is your room. It's attached to mine, so we can be together. We can change anything you don't like." I say hopefully. She turns to me slowly, refusing to meet my eyes.

"There's another guard outside my door, isn't there?" She asks. I nod. She looks up. "Fine. Keep me here. But I will never be happy, and I will find a way." She walks to the window to look out mournfully. A tear slips down her cheek as she stares out at the world outside. I feel horrible, knowing that Rin should be able to be free, do whatever her heart tells her. But I merely shuffle back to my room.

"Do you want to be alone?" I ask, already knowing the answer. She nods, not lifting her eyes from outside. I close the door to give her some privacy. I slump against the closed door as I hear her break into sobs. Something inside me wrenches, tormented at her anguish. I let a few tears slide from my eyes as well, wishing she knew me.

Rin POV

I must have fallen asleep on the lavish bed, because I am suddenly jolted awake by the feel of a soft hand shaking my arm gently.

"Princess? Are you awake?" Says the tall, chubby lady. I blink spastically at her. "Princess, I've been instructed to help you bathe and dress." She says nervously, looking over me with a worried expression. I push myself up.

"Instructed?" I remark. She nods eagerly.

"Please, your highness, if you would come willingly…" She wrings her hands slightly, obviously have heard about my angry outburst earlier at the many guards who had practically carried me up here. But this sweet lady, she is not a large guard who is trying to convince me to come out of a carriage. She poses no threat at all. I sigh. I suppose I could use a bath. I nod, and she beams.

"Come, come! The bath is already ready! You have your own bathroom in through here!" She takes my arm and directs me to another, almost hidden door. Pushing it open, I am struck by the strong scent of lavender.

A white tub, overflowing with iridescent bubbles stands in the middle of the cold marble floor. I notice a young, thin maid folding a towel by a small dresser in the corner.

"Now, just undress yourself, and climb on in!" The lady chirps. I stare at her blankly. Undress in front of strangers? I don't think so.

Unfortunately, she takes my stare completely wrong, circling me to stop at my back.

"So sorry dear! Of course you will need help removing your dress! Silly me!" I feel her hands undoing the long string of buttons on my back quickly, but I dart away before she can get very far.

"I-I can do it myself!" I insist. "But not in front of you!" Her face changes to one of surprise.

"There's no need to be modest dear! We are here to help!" She says gently. The maid nods.

"I am not undressing in front of strangers!" I announce. The plump lady breaks into a smile.

"I am Lady Laura. That is Sophia. We are here to help you with whatever you need, not to intimidate you." She coos. She runs to my back again and undoes all the buttons in a flash. I don't have time to stop her from lifting away my dress, leaving me in my few undergarments.

The maid, Sophia, takes my dirty worn rag of a dress.

"Would you like me to save this?" She asks me sweetly, smiling shyly at me. I blush as I realize my own nakedness, but shake my head.

"I do not want it. Do you have something to replace it with?" I manage. Praying that these will be the only two people to see me naked today. She nods and smiles wider.

"Of course!" Lady Laura interjects. "But you cannot see it or put it on until you are clean!" She nods at my still partially clothed figure. Wincing, I give in and shed my clothes before immediately plunking myself into the water to hide myself. She draws forward, but I hold up a soapy hand.

"I will ask you if I need help." I ordered. "I can wash myself." She nods calmly before skittering away. I glance at the two conversing behind me. They appear to be absorbed, so I deem it safe and wash myself free of grime. Soon my pale skin is revealed, and I dunk myself under to wet my head. Brushing the wet strands of hair out of my eyes, I glance around for more than a bar of soap. Sophia suddenly appears with a bottle of liquid in her hands.

"I will wash your hair for you, princess." She suggests.

"I can do it myself." I say embarrassingly, but she simply smiles and pours some of the bottle out on top of my head. She rubs my head gently, and I try to relax as my short blond hair is cleaned.

She helps me rinse the soap off too, just as Laura hauls in a huge, poufy dress. I recoil in horror.

"Isn't this just darling?" She expresses, and I shake my head as I climb out of the porcelain tub to hastily wrap a towel around my figure. Sophia giggles and I fume.

"I am not, nor will ever, wear that." I say flatly. Len can keep me prisoner, but I will strut around in this towel rather than be forced to wear such a poufy atrocity.

Laura frowns. "Come, come." She says, dragging the dress out the bathroom door. Sophia and I follow into my bedroom. Laura knocks on the door joining Len and I's rooms. I shriek in horror as it opens, and dart back into the bathroom. I peek out the door. Sophia looks concerned back at me, but Laura shoves the dress towards Len.

"She says she won't wear it. She doesn't like it." Laura frets. Len frowns.

"She can wear whatever she wants… did you ask her yet?" He asked. She shook her head. Ask me what?

"Sophia, go to the closet and pick out some she may like." Laura instructs. Sophia obliges, and Len nods curtly before closing the door behind them. I come out of the bathroom.

"Ask me what?" I urge.

"Whether you feel like coming out of your room and doing something." Lady Laura replies curtly.

"Is that allowed?" I twit. "No, I will not be coming out of this prison. Not at all." I suddenly feel tired, and I see that the sun is leaving the sky. I wearily turn to sweet Sophia, who looks a little worried and confused.

"Are there any nightgowns around here?" I ask. She nods and whirls away. At least I will be able to wear something other than this stupid towel. Lady Laura clucks.

"Dear, don't you think you should try and get out? You can't possibly-"

"I can, and I will." I vowed, refusing to leave. If I was to be imprisoned, might as well not pretend.

She frowns, but is distracted by Sophia, who brings me a soft, white, lacy nightgown. I slip into it, trying to pretend the other two aren't there. Then we all stand there awkwardly. Do they stay here all night? Better not. Do I tell them to leave?

"Do you require our assistance anymore, Princess?" Sophia asks, saving me from my concern. I never needed them in the first part but…

"No, thank you." I reply, and they leave swiftly. I see guards parked right outside my door as they depart, and my heart sinks. How am I ever going to leave? I stand alone in the darkening room.

A knock is heard from the adjoining door, and it opens right after. It's Len.

"Rin?" He inquires.

"What do you want?" I snap, wrapping my arms around myself self-consciously.

"You don't want a tour of the palace or anything? Because you are free to go wherever you want, as long as you are escorted-"

"Don't pretend this isn't a prison. I will stay here, thank you very much." I feel tears prick my eyes. I didn't have a good life before, but at least I was free…

I feel someone wrapping their arms around me, drawing me close. I try to push away, but Len holds me too tight.

"I love you Rin…I'm sorry." Len says. I feel those angry tears well up some more. How can he love me? I don't even know him. Just because we appear alike doesn't mean anything. But why? It was so unfair… he obviously thought he loved me, but I didn't even know him.

Even so, I can't help but lean my head against his chest, for comfort such as this has been nonexistent in my life before. He pulls back, but grabs my hand.

"Going to bed?" he asks. I nod sullenly, and he walks me to bed. I try to untangle my fingers from his, but he won't let go. He helps me into bed despite me smacking him, telling him I can do it myself.

"I know, but I just want to help." He says. He stands back and shifts uncomfortably, staring at me as I sit in the giant bed.

"What?" I grouch. He smiles.

"You're very beautiful. Like our mother." He relates. I roll my eyes. Suddenly, he climbs onto the bed with me. I instantly try to get away, but he grabs my arm again.

"Wait! I just wanted to lay here a little with you." He mumbles.

"Do whatever you want." I say, turning over to face the windows. "It's not like I can tell you what to do." He slides in next to me.

"I wouldn't ever do anything to make you unhappy Rin. I just can't let you leave."

"It is making me unhappy!" I seethe. Just let me go already! Suddenly an arm snakes around my waist and I freeze.

"Come on Rin, admit it, you know we have a bond." He whispers. "We are twins." I shake my head furiously. I feel my cheeks becoming wet again as tears escape. I turn even more away from him, burying my face into my pillow.

"Shhh, shh Rin, it's ok!" Len worries. "Don't cry!" He brushes back my damp hair.

"You don't understand!" I cry. "Even if this is all true, it's not like I even know who you are! You seem to know me, but I don't know a thing about you or even the me that you know!" he wraps me in a hug.

"I'm sorry… You are right." He soothes. "I just have looked for you for so long…I've missed you so much, it's hard not to act like I don't know you."

"But it's not me!" I cry. He shakes his head and smiles.

"It definitely is. I couldn't be more sure." He says. I tiredly shake my head and close my eyes. Let him think what he wants, ill prove it to him, then I will be free…

Part of me grows unhappy at that thought. Why not stay here and pretend? Be a princess, have someone adore you… love you… No. I can't do it, it's not me. I clench my eyes shut even tighter. He shifts, a sigh escaping his lips behind me, his breath rustling wisps of my hair. I feel myself slowly relax, encircled by a ring of his arms. I fall asleep to the sound of his breathing, something I've never done before.

**A/N**

**So tired again...but I wanted to update! XD**

**Hope you guys like... its not the most interesting thing, but whatever. It will probably be mostly in Lens POV, but i though i would have Rin every now and then... **

**Anyways!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS AND SUCH! They are incredibly encouraging!**

**I have also decided to continue the story to the end, so yay!**

**Ellsweetella~ Thank you! I will continue!**

**Saa-san~ Thank you! You are too kind! I will!**

**AnimeL0over00~ Thank you! I did! ;D**

**feel free to ask me questions, leave suggestions, or just tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Len POV

I wake up with my precious sister right beside me. I gently play with a silky strand of her hair as she sleeps. I draw my hand back when I remember her crying last night. _She doesn't know you!_ I scold myself. It will only upset her if I keep acting so familiar towards her.

With a sigh, I sit up but glance at her sleeping figure. My heart bursts with love and longing as I see her in the morning light, peaceful and sweet, all curled up in her bed. I can't help it, I stroke her cheek tenderly. I'll take care of you Rin… I won't let you go, never again.

I leave her to go into my own room, but I leave the door open. I get dressed in my own bathroom before sitting down at my desk to write out legislation and letters. I have instructed no one to disturb me or Rin today, so there is silence.

Well, for a little while. I hear ruffling sounds in her room as the morning draws on, and she appears in the door.

"Why is this open?" She demands. I stop writing and turn my chair to look at her.

"Good morning. I thought you might want to come in see me." I say hopefully. She glares at me before slamming the door hard, making the walls shake. I sigh and stare at the closed door.

_Maybe she just wants to get dressed in privacy…_I think hopefully, but as time drags on, I wonder what she's doing in there.

"Rin?" I ask, knocking gently on the door. "May I come in?" I hear no response, so I open the door. She sits on the bed, still in her nightgown. She appears to be doing nothing.

"Go away." She says. I almost do, but I can't help but worry…

"Are you hungry?" I inquire. She says nothing. "Rin?" I take a few steps towards her, but she interrupts me.

"Go away!" She shouts. I frown. Why can't she just let me help her?

_Don't be familiar… _my mind prompts, but I can't help but brush it away as I head towards her and grab her waist.

"AH!" She squeaks as I pull her off the bed. She fights me, but I pull her towards the giant wardrobe.

"Pick something out." I instruct, holding her in front of the wardrobe, but she bites me and I let go.

"No!" She fumes, crossing her arms to glare at me. I open the cabinet.

"Fine. I will." I say. I pick out the worst of them and shove it towards her, but she lets it fall to the ground.

"Put it on." I command, knowing she will refuse. She kicks it back towards me.

"Absolutely not." She protests. I stare back at her fervently.

"Either you get dressed in something, or you go to breakfast in your nightgown." I reply flippantly. She glares even more, only becoming more determined.

"I'm not going." She announces. I gulp back my nerves.

"Yes you are!" I insist. We both stare at each other, held in death glares. I'm going to give in; I can feel my resolve slipping. Suddenly, she turns and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I chase after her and bang on the door.

"Open the door!" I yell as I pound it with my fists.

"No!" She screams back, the sound muffled by the door. I stop and take a deep breath.

"Please, Come out Rin." I say calmly.

"No!" I bang on the door again, but it doesn't open, so I go and sit on the bed, hoping to fool her. She doesn't come out.

"Damn it." I mutter. This is hopeless. She's more stubborn than I remember. She will probably just starve in there to prove a point. I sidle up to the door.

"Rin…" I call, slumping up against the wallpapered wall.

"What." She snaps. I relax at the sound of her voice, even if it filled with rage.

"Please come out… you and I can eat here if you want… please?" I beg. I know I sound pathetic, but the thought of her sad and hungry in there makes me feel horrible.

The door opens and she stands in the doorway, still looking fierce. I throw my arms around her, burying my head into her hair.

"What are you-"She says, struggling.

"Don't be mad please." I plead. I feel her body relax and go limp. She pushes me away.

"Just get me some breakfast." She mumbles. I nod, and kiss her on her lips gently. She backs away in surprise, almost falling. I catch her, then let her go to walk out into the hall to order our breakfast.

Rin POV

I can't glare at him and eat, so I concentrate on eating. He prattles on about my new "home" and talks about everything we can do. That is, if I put some clothes on.

I know it's silly, but if feel like if I put on some real clothes, I somehow lose. Besides, that dress he pulled out was really ugly. I keep stealing glances at the wardrobe, trying to decide. There's nothing to do in here, and I detest being bored. I don't want to ask Len for anything even though I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to give me something. I purse my lips at the black coffee that was brought, and Len stares.

"Don't you want to put sugar or cream in it?" he asks, pointing out the china cups in which it is held. I stare at them dumbly. The thought never even occurred to me, I never did before.

"Here." He takes my cup and stirs in things before handing it back. I drink it, it's good. Really good, no longer bitter.

"Thank you." I say quietly. He smiles down at his cup.

"Glad to be of service." He says quietly. I feel my heart weaken at his happiness. He really is kind…he means well. He really does appear to love me…My lips burn at the memory of him kissing me earlier. For some reason, a little spark lit up in me, and I really felt like kissing him back before he pulled away. But it's so wrong! He's supposedly my brother, and if not, I just met him!

"Rin…" Len trails off, halting my thoughts. I look up at him.

"Please…Will you just do something outside this room with me?" he begs, his face tormented. He really must not like seeing me all caged up in here. I frown.

"Where?" I say carefully, but his face lights up anyways.

"Anywhere you want to go!" He exclaims. I stir my cup carefully with the little spoon, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Fine." I say shortly. He leaps up.

"I'll get your maids so you can change!" He rushes out of the room back into his.

"No!..." I call, but he's already gone. I can get dressed by myself! I sit back down and sigh.

Apparently I cannot. There are too many laces and things to put on, even though I chose a simple blue dress. I had enough time to stuff that ugly dress underneath my bed, so it wouldn't even have a chance to get on my body.

However, I'm starting to regret this already.

"Breathe in, princess!" Sophia huffs as she pulls on the strings of my corset. First things first, I've never worn a corset. I was in an orphanage until 13, then I worked as a maid myself until they moved, and I was out on the streets. Corsets never really fit into the budget. I'm really skinny, but apparently not enough, because this thing is squeezing my organs out. I breath in little huffs, anymore would make it pop.

"Loosen it!" I gasp. I can't stand being like this, especially not all day. I don't care what anyone wants; I refuse to be tortured like this.

"But-" Sophia hesitates.

"Do it!" I order. They loosen, and I can breathe again. I fall onto the bed. "Thank you."

She nods uncertainly as lady Laura walks back in with my dress.

"Ready? She asks, and I nod, pushing myself up to stand. She and Sophia lift it over my petticoats and corset so it can settle around me like a huge cover. The blue is light, and the dress doesn't have too many adornments, but I still feel very frilly. They lace up the back tightly, and I shoo them away after they are finished.

"But your hair-" Laura cries, but I refuse.

"It's fine!" I call as I shut the door, finally alone. As soon as they are gone, I slip off at least two of the petticoats so I can walk. It also makes the dress less poufy. A bonus.

I walk over to the vanity to brush my hair. I don't know what they were planning to do, my hair is so short, and it looks as short as Len's.

There's a knock at the door, and then Len walks in.

"Hey Rin. They said you were done." He eyes the extra petticoats on the floor before shifting his gaze back up to me. "You look beautiful." I ignore the flutters in my stomach and turn back to my reflection. I lift the brush, but Len stops me.

"I'll do it." He says. I turn in my seat.

"I can do it!" I insist. He shakes his head and starts to brush with soft, even strokes. I glare at the mirror, but he seems too focused to notice. He hums while he works.

"What song is that? " I ask, suddenly intrigued. He looks up to meet my eyes in the mirror.

"Song of the dreamer." He replies. "I thought you might recognize it." My cheeks burn.

"I could have heard it somewhere else." I protest, not even bothering to argue about whether I recognized it or not.

"No, our parents made it up for us when we were born." He said. He smiles a little, remembering some memory we are suppose to share.

"Our governess would sing it to us when our parents were away." He hums some more while stroking my hair. I let him, not sure why I feel so comfortable with him.

I look into his eyes in the mirror and feel sad that I don't have the memories he has, of happy times. I don't have any memories like that. This makes me feel left out, and I lower my eyes.

He leans down to curl his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder. He nuzzles my cheek as a tear slips from my eye for no reason. I stare at him in the mirror.

"You'll remember Rinny. You will see." I shake my head, but say nothing. Doesn't he realize that I would want nothing more than that? But I am not a princess. I don't deserve his love. He kisses my cheek and straightens.

"Let's go." He says. He holds out his hand for me to take. I turn around in my seat to look at him.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He smiles.

"I thought you might want to go riding." I frown. Riding? A horse?

"I can't ride." I say.

"I'll show you, or you can ride with me." My cheeks burn at the thought, but I take his hand anyways.

"If you don't like it, we can do something else." He suggests. I shake my head. Maybe if I get on a horse, I will find an opportunity to escape.

"Sounds nice." I say sweetly. He looks at me a little too long, so I drop my smile and mimic his face, which makes him laugh.

"You're silly." I shrug, and he leads us out.

**A/N**

**Thank you all for everything! I like this story... i cant wait to write more! I love writing all sappy and stuff! ^/^**

**Anyways~**

**Ellsweetella~ Thank you! I like writing them! XD Really? :'D Thank you! I will!**

**Roosewe~ Thank you! I will! Hmmm only time can tell... :D**

**Saa-san~ I know! TAT poor Kagamines...**

**Oh, I know what you mean... But We all know that inside, Rin loves him no matter what her brain is doing :D So yeah, trust isn't an issue, I suppose...**

**Of course! Hmm, a love triangle? I never thought of that... But yes, twincest! Thank you! I will! **

**Sora Nadeshiko~ I know! TAT I think she will, eventually ;D**

**Thank you all again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Len POV

"What do you want to do?"

Rin scowls and glances from me to an empty horse. I know she wants to be independent, but she obviously doesn't want to ride by herself. I shift my weight and wait.

"I think that horse is tired." She announces, gesturing to her horse. I smile to myself.

"I guess you will have to ride with me." I reply. She sighs and nods as they lead her horse away. I hoist myself onto the horse and motion for her to come closer. Eyeing the horse, she bravely steps forward.

"Lift your arms Rin." I say. She frowns, but does so, and I lift her up, helping her sit behind me.

"Oof!" She exclaims as I lift her. She sits stiffly behind me, and I grab the reins.

"Hold on Rin." I warn her.

"To what?" She retorts.

"To me." She sputters a little bit, protesting, but the horse shifts in place, jostling us, so she wraps her arms around me. I smile happily and flick the reins so we start down the worn dirt path under the shadows of high trees.

Rin holds on tightly at first, but soon relaxes as the horse steps steadily, and lays her head against my back. I relish in her touch as we trot along, and steer the horse into the garden, which is filled with bright flowers this time of year.

"Len! Stop stop stop!" Rin suddenly shrieks. I pull back immediately to halt the horse, and glance around for danger. Once stopped, we sit in silence.

"Um…Can you tell me how to get down?" She says timidly from my back, her hands still clutching at my shirt.

"Sure. Just let go for a second." She releases me hesitantly, and I slip off gently, trying not to jostle her.

"Here." I hold my arms out to her as I stand firmly on the ground, looking at her figure as she perches up on the horse. She shakes her head.

"I can get down myself." She grouches.

"Rin…"

"I can!"

"Then do it." I retort, and she falls silent as she stares at the horse and then the ground. She bites her lip, and I sigh and hold my arms out again.

This time, she jumps off the horse into my arms, and I catch her easily, and our arms wrap around each other in my catch. For a moment, we hold each other and she buries her head into my shoulder blade. Then she lets go and I place her gently on the ground.

She turns away, face pink, and shakes out her skirt.

"Rin, why did we stop?" I ask. She looks up, surprised as if she had forgotten.

"I wanted to look at the roses." She replies, and carefully steps around the horse. I follow her as she delicately touches a golden yellow rose with her fingertips. She crouches and stares at it in wonder, and soon her face fills with a dazed look, her eyes seeing something else.

"Rin?" I ask, concerned. She snaps right out of it, then looks up at me strangely.

"What?" She says, somewhat more tenderly than before.

"Are you ok? You looked a little lost." I note. She shakes her head fervently.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She stands, and looks around. I step closer to her, but do not grab her hand as I wish, knowing she wouldn't like it.

"Can I ride the horse?" She suddenly asks. I stare at her, confused. She didn't seem to like riding.

"Ok." I reply. If it made Rin happy, why not? She never asks me for anything.

She lets me lift her onto the horse, and I grab the resting reigns to steer. She glances at me as she holds onto its mane, but not before I reassure her that it did not hurt the horse. I lead her around the edge of the garden, and she seems to grow edgy as she stares over the wooden fence out onto a field surrounding the palace. It is a grassy, bright field that goes on for miles, and the high, untamed grass is dotted with wildflowers. It sidles up to some deep woods where some nobility that lived here hunted. I never did, finding it cruel and tiring.

"I can hold those." Rin says, holding her hand out for the reins. She stares at me with her huge eyes, and I suddenly know what she's thinking. She wants to leave, go far, far away, past the fence and the field, somewhere she can be free. I stare back at her, and although her face is unconcerned and smooth, I know my sister too well.

I cannot hold her here, make her unhappy. Rin is like a bird, she wants to fly free and untamed. I sigh, and hand her the reins. Maybe she will stay. Probably not. As she grabs them, our hands touch, and I feel a spark. She appears not to notice, focused primarily on her key to freedom. I take a last look at my sister, and deliberately turn the other way as my heart breaks.

I wait to hear the pounding hooves, my fleeting twin, but no sound comes but the horses breathing and the loud sound of my heart beating in my ears.

"Where do we go?" She asks quietly after a long, maddening moment. I look at her, shocked. She stares out onto the wilderness mournfully before staring down at me. I stare at her face, knowing she knew she had a chance.

I gesture to our right, leading us away from the fence, not wanting to tempt her again. After a while, she tires of riding and we go in for lunch. On the walk back through the hall back inside, I can't help but grab her hand and squeeze, my love flowing through my muscles. To my surprise, she squeezes back slightly as well, looking straight ahead.

Rin POV

I feel so stupid as I lie alone in my bed at night. I had a chance, I didn't go for it. He looked away, I had a horse. I'll have other chances, we can go riding again, I remind myself, but I keep chastising myself as I replay this afternoon again and again.

What held me back? Was it his smile, his kindness, his lips on mine, his soft touch as he holds my hand? No, I think as my cheeks flush in the darkness. It was that memory, that had to be it. I was drawn to those roses, and while seeing one up close, I suddenly heard laughter, laughter of two children as they frolicked in a similar garden, playing with each other, running as they held hands.

Was it a memory, really? Or was it just my own imagination? I clench my eyes shut as I try to block it out of my head. Sleep, Rin, just sleep. I don't, my head is full of thoughts. I roll around in my bed, feeling lonely and unsettled in such a new place still. This bed is too big; I've never slept in one like it. I sit up.

I get up out of bed to open the window, letting fresh air flow into the room. I pace around the room like a caged animal, trying to make myself drowsy or at least sort out my thoughts. I have nowhere to go except here, the only place to run to is either the bathroom or lens room. I mean, supposedly I can go anywhere, but no male guard is going to walk me around an unfamiliar palace in just my nightgown. Heck no.

I open the door to the bathroom, trying to make myself more at ease and les claustrophobic, but it doesn't help. I pace around the room some more before standing at the window, letting the air rustle my long white nightgown.

I sigh, then hesitate as I stand before lens door. I can't help but remember those tiny slips of memories, how comfortable I am with him, how it felt to sleep with him beside me. I back away from the door, frightened by my own thoughts.

A noise outside the window makes me jump, and it encourages me to push open the adjoining door that was shut to my own request.

His room is dark, and the sound of his deep breathing is the only noise. I creep over to his bed, unsure of what to do.

His hair is free from its pony, spread over his pillow like gold in the dim light. His handsome face is accented by the moonlight, and I want so much to lean over and-

I stop myself, embarrassed. My own brother! Kinda. I lean over to touch his arm, shaking him lightly.

"Len?" I whisper, and he groans before opening his eyes.

"Rin?" He mutters, rubbing his eyes while trying to sit up. His bare chest is revealed as the blanket falls down, and I step back.

"I-I just…" I flush, embarrassed and mad at myself for not thinking ahead.

"You want to sleep with me?" He asks sleepily, and I nod, feeling horrified. He smiles and scoots over, giving me his warm spot on the bed. After a moment's hesitation, I slide in, and he pulls the covers up over us, making sure I have enough even in his drowsy state. I blush, mortified by my own actions, but feel relaxed as he grabs my hand. I turn over towards him, feeling a strange rush… of affection? He draws me closer, and slips his arm around me. I stiffen, but eventually go limp, realizing it doesn't bother me.

I frown into the darkness. Why doesn't this alarm me? I've never gotten so close; I've never even needed anyone!

"Goodnight Rin." He whispers, shattering my thoughts.

"Goodnight." I reply, and although his grip slackens on my hand when he falls back asleep, it still lays intertwined with mine. I sigh, deciding to just let it all go, and slip into slumber with my twin.

Len POV

Time passed pretty fast. I had to go back to ruling over a country, making not a whole lot of time left to see Rin. Luckily, every night since she climbed into my bed we've slept together, side by side. I usually come to her bed so she will be more comfortable, but I'm happy either way.

However, I've heard that Rin is not. Not only is she still upset about having to stay here, but she's also bored, which really is to be expected. I'm guessing she's lonely too; she doesn't leave her room much unless she's with me. She doesn't really know anyone else and doesn't feel comfortable with the court, a clinging to me a little whenever it's not just us. Her maid, Sophia, mentioned how unhappy Rin seemed to be lately, so I decided to try and do something about it.

"Hey Rin, I got you something." I say, walking into her room through the open door.

"I don't want anything." She replies coldly as she stares out the window, a pen in her hand and paper lying on her desk.

"Please?" I beg, and she only turns to look at me, dragging her eyes away from the window. She stabs the pen into its holder.

I place the basket I had hidden behind me on her lap. She looks at it then back at me with an emotionless face.

"Thanks." She says blandly. I roll my eyes.

"Its inside." I say, and watch her eagerly as she gingerly investigates underneath the folds of the blanket. I feel a huge, goofy grin stretch across my face as her expression turns into a very surprised one.

She smiles sweetly at the sight in the basket: A tiny orange and yellow kitten. It mews lightly as she picks it up from the basket, and cuddles it.

"How sweet…" She murmurs, nuzzling the kitten.

"It's yours." I say, feeling stupid that I stated the obvious. She smiles at me shyly.

"Thank you…But why?" her wide blue eyes search my face, and I can't stop smiling at her happiness.

"Oh you know…Just thought you might like it." I reply casually. She beams at the kitten and sets it on the ground carefully, watching it for a moment to make sure it was ok. Then she moved towards me, and hugged me close.

"What was that for?" I ask after she pulls away after her swift show of emotion.

"Oh you know." She laughs, scooping up her kitten and flouncing away. I shake my head. Rin is so funny.

The kitten loves Rin, and follows her around. I often here Rin laughing when I'm working in my room, the sweet ring music to my ears. The kitten has no idea how much I love it for making Rin happier. It even sleeps with us, snuggled by one of our stomachs or heads while we sleep. Rin has named it Melody, for she says the cat makes her want to sing.

Other than the cat, I've been trying to help Rin, but she seems surprisingly shy and withdrawn. I want so much to comfort her, help her, but she still seems to be wary. I try not to hold her hand or hug her or anything, knowing she doesn't feel comfortable with that stuff very often. But sometimes, especially when we are apart, I feel a tightness in my chest and dark thoughts creep into my head, and I can't help but seek her out and crush her to me, or at least grab her hand to hold, just wanting us to be connected. She always looks confused when this happens, but doesn't fight me anymore.

Although I've worried about her trying to leave, she hasn't, but always looks mournful and stares out her window very often. I want to help, so I decide to take a day off from princely duties to do something, just me and Rin.

**A/N**

**Hmm.. Im starting to worry myself... this doesn't sound very good . Sorry! But yay for Rin's kitty?**

**XD**

**Anyways~ **

**Ellsweetella~ No problem! I know, hooray! :3**

**Saa-san~ Aww thanks! I think so too, she is just entertaining the idea...**

**hehe, only time will tell... :D Im so sneaky...**

**Oh don't worry! I tend to write a lot on the weekends, then practically not at all during school days XD So its totally fine, there might be some times I'm working on my other story too, so I just try and update when I can! XD But thats so sweet of you! **

**Thank you to all! I love all of you! Thank you for reading! the next chapter will be soon, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin POV

"Come on." He tugs my hand as we walk away from the tethered horse toward the fence. I look around uneasily. There are no guards here, and we are even leaving the horses.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I hold onto my hat, the ribbon tied under my chin will not suffice with the wind.

"There." He replies, pointing past the fence. We stop in front of the fence and he swiftly turns and grabs my waist. I squeak and he lifts me over it before climbing over it myself. He grabs my hand again, and pulls me through the high grass.

We walk farther, away from the palace and the fence to the middle, where he promptly plunks down the basket he is holding in his other hand. He turns and beams at me.

"What do you think?"

I'm not sure what to think. After waking up this morning, he told me we were going on a horseback ride, and met me at the stables, where we rode out towards here. He was consistently mysterious, and I'm not even sure why I came. I'm glad now, for the feeling of freedom is all around me, it hisses in my ear and whisks my light, breezy white dress around in the wind. My hair blows too, and I take off my hat to feel the sun on my face and hair. There is a different feeling in this field than being perhaps in the palace gardens. Less tame, more wild and free. No one can see us here. I smile to my own surprise as I soak it in.

"It's perfect." I reply, and he smiles at me. He opens the basket, spreading out a blanket for us to sit on. I sit, then take off my stockings and shoes immediately. He watches, absorbed as I run my bare feet over the grass, sighing happily at the ticklish sensation.

I look over to see him do the same with his feet after removing them from his boots. He smiles at me, and I grab his hand. His face is surprised, but it only makes him smile more. I look away, embarrassed. He stands, pulling me up as well.

"What?" I ask. He smiles.

"Let's run!" He exclaims.

"Like children?" I say hesitantly, remembering my memory. He nods.

"Why not?" I finally say. He pulls me as we run across the grass wildly, like animals, before grabbing both my hands to spin me, again and again until I can't see straight. I fall to the ground, lying out to the sun, and he does the same only opposite me, so only our heads are close and our feet face opposite directions. He reaches up and grabs my hand, and I squeeze it lightly, staring up into the expansive blue sky. I feel free, happy. My dress is spread out like a white cloud over the grass and our hair shines the exact same golden hue. I look away from the sun to stare into his eyes, which are only slightly deeper.

I feel compelled to do something I should not do as I stare at him, and I see a spark in his eyes that I feel reflects the same. My stomach turns, but I cannot look away.

"I love you Rin." He suddenly says, and I almost instantly turn bright red. I don't know what he means, not exactly. I know what I think.

"You don't even know me…" I murmur, forcing myself to look away, back at the sky which somehow pales in comparison to his eyes. His grip on my hand tightens.

"Yes I do. I know what you mean, but I do." He says strongly, emotion clear. I look at him, shocked. The surprising thing is that I think he's right, and I think I might know him too.

"I…" My words stick in my throat. I can't breathe, can't say them. I sit up.

"I want to go back." I finish, even though it isn't the truth. He sits up as well, and I release my hand from his. He looks away.

"Whatever you want to do." He replies calmly, but I know he's hurt. I inhale deeply, before flinging myself at him, my thin arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you." I whisper. He wraps his arms around me as well and sighs in a contented way, like he's just been underwater and has just reached air. I let go and back away, wishing there wasn't any emotions in this world for me to deal with. I stare off into the trees, and wonder why I've changed as I let him grab my hand and pull me back.

Len POV

I myself have been dreading it, but I know it's been too long, and I have to go, and I want Rin to come too.

The ballet. It's been a while since I've made an "Appearance" shall we say, and taking Rin to the ballet is a perfect opportunity. Convincing her however, is a whole other thing entirely.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Rin…"

"I don't want to."

"But it will be fun!" I insist, exasperated by our argument. I hate arguing with Rin, and I never want to make her unhappy, but I know she will like it, she's just afraid.

I also might have picked the wrong time. I've just climbed into her bed, and then I decided it would be a good idea to ask her now, when she's tired. I sigh, cursing myself.

"It will not be fun!" She sits cross-legged on the bed, angry, her blue eyes flashing even in the dark. I lie back with kitten Melody snoozing on my bare chest, and I look up at Rin as I try not to disturb the cat.

"Please Rin; it's not as bad as you think!" She frowns even more.

"Are you going to make me?" She taunts, and I feel anger spark in my own self. I glare up at her.

"Rin, I wouldn't ever do that." I feel a little hypocritical saying that, but I wouldn't make her go to the ballet!

"Oh I'm not so sure." She throws back. I wince.

"I just thought we could do it together!" I exclaim. She crosses her arms.

"Sure, whatever you want Len." She storms.

"Damn it Rin, you can't hole yourself up forever!" I burst out. She turns her whole body towards me harshly.

"Of course not! I'm a prisoner here; I'm subject to your whim! I must come at your beck and call!" She cries, and frustrated tears gather at her eyelashes, but I can't hold myself back.

"Then go! If you hate me so much, hate being here, then just go! But I won't forget about you, and I don't think you will be able to forget about me again!" I sit up as Melody runs off, frightened by our yelling. I feel bad, like she's caught in the middle. Poor cat.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rin screams. "I'm not her! I'm not your sister! I don't know her, I'm not her, I'm not her, I'm not her…" She starts to sob uncontrollably, and I try to hold her but she shakes me off.

"Do you really think that?" I ask. She looks up at me, her wet face shocked.

"What?" She croaks.

"Do you really believe that?" I repeat. She stares at me, and I know her answer.

"Look, you don't have to go." I say, and turn away, flopping back down, facing away from her. I reach down to grab the cat, who's halfway underneath the bed. I hand her off to Rin, then turn back.

I hear her rustling behind me, and feel her sidle up to my back.

"I'll go." She mumbles. I turn around.

"Really?" I say hopefully. She nods sullenly, her eyes downcast.

"Thank you." I say, and brush her hair back from her eyes. She nods once more and shuts her eyes. I sigh to myself, knowing her true feelings. I only hope she will end up having a good time…

**A/N**

**Not gonna lie, that was a bit fluffy and mushy at the beginning there huh? Sorry if you don't like that stuff! TAT Went a little overboard...**

**Anyways, im probably going to have to wait a little longer to update this because it's been AGES sincer I updated my other In Progress fic! Poor thing is neglected! So sorry for the wait, but the ballet chapter is gonna take some time to write anyways... :P Plus finals are next week! So hopefully it will be up in around two weeks. Maybe sooner! Sorry!**

**Anyways~ **

**Ellsweetella~ I know! The plot thickens! :D *laughs mysteriously* **

**Rilliane l'Austriche~ Aww thankies! *hugs* Here you go!**

**Kagaminevii~ Aww thank you! You are so so sweet! Ah, it will all be revealed...except, basically why their parents were killed was because their country was trying to be taken over by another country, so you know, kill the rulers and their families so their wont be anyone left in the line to rule! But our twins escaped! :D So I guess another random country...? Sorry for stupid answer XD Sorry if it's not clear!**

**Saa-san~ *cheers* I know! So excited! Did it really? TAT Mine too, but I thought it was because I'm just a huge sap... XD Ah, they are in a different castle, but in the same country. More details about that later... :D i know! So cuuutee! Rin and her kitty! i hope you like! *hugs***

**Thank you all again, you are all so encouraging and make me smile! (and write more ;D) thank you for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin POV

My stomach turns as I get ready for the ballet. I am accompanied by Sophia and more maids than usual, since I'm more primped up than usual tonight. Lady Laura bustles around like a mother hen, watching and instructing. I feel like tearing everything off and jumping into a lake to die.

Strangely, I want Len. Because it's been so busy, with everyone getting everything ready, I haven't seen him since he crawled out of bed this morning. I miss him though…and scold myself for getting so attached. I'm a big girl, I can handle this. I try and convince myself that I'm being silly, but it's not really working.

I keep seeing myself in the mirror as they primp me. I haven't put on my dress yet, they are saving it for last so it doesn't wrinkle or something. Which I think is just ridiculous; I'll be sitting all night, it going to get wrinkled. Might as well let the wrinkle-free dream die.

It's beautiful though, and I can't help but smile at the dress as they lace it on me. It's pink and yellow, but really light and floaty, very sheer with lots of layers. But no lace, no bows, or frills. I told Len I wouldn't go if I had to wear a dress like that. It's perfect, and looks a little like a sunset, since the pink and yellow blend in a few places to make a peachy orange. The bodice is yellow and has a pattern on it made by thin, thin pink thread. It's sleeveless, but I have a wrap, which I also think is silly. The theater it is being performed in is in the castle. The guards are extra paranoid about safety of the royal family ever since before… even though this is a whole other palace than the one where the massacre took place years ago, they want safety, especially for big events like this.

I'm finally dressed and ready. Melody, who has been hiding under the bed for most of the night, finally scampers out to flick her little paw at my skirts. I picked her up and see Laura cringe in fear of cat hair, but I don't care. Melody's fur will probably match the dress anyways. Sophia sees my face as I search for comfort in the kitten, and squeezes my hand gently.

"Would you like some time alone, mistress?" She asks softly. I look up, surprised into her eyes and nod. She is so kind. She starts to shoo everyone out.

"What! But the princess is always kept company by her attendants until departure!" Laura huffs until Sophia murmurs something to her, and she looks at me tenderly.

"I hope you have a good time, dear. Don't trip!" She calls as she leaves. I nod to her, than sink onto the bed.

I am so tired, and I haven't even left yet. I don't want to go, see people staring at me, judging me. They will know… they will know I'm not a princess. I'm just a poor girl who somehow got swept up in this. I ball up the blanket in my fists and clench my eyes shut as my nerves threaten to consume me.

I hear a few sharp knocks on the door above the murmur of people outside the door to the hall. I stand up.

"Come in." I call, knowing it's him. He eases open the door and enters.

"Oh Rin…" he literally seems to be at a loss of words, and it makes me blush. His eyes travel up and down, and I feel like I really am on fire.

I shift awkwardly and he snaps out of it.

"You look beautiful. More than beautiful. Tremendous." He utters. I shake my head.

"You look very handsome too." I say, embarrassed. He smiles at me. His hair gleams, and his suit is blue and yellow, and he has some medals pinned on. His smile is so sweet as it is aimed at me, and I fail to squash any feelings I have towards him as he walks over.

I grab his arm and he holds my hand before leaning over to kiss my forehead. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"I know you don't want to go, but it will be really nice, I promise." He whispers. I shake my head.

He sighs and pulls me in closer for a tight hug, saying, "I won't let anyone hurt you Rin… it will be wonderful after a while, just me and you watching a ballet with pretty music." I nod and try to believe him. His hand in mine is comforting. Startling us, a solider sticks his head in.

"Sire, it's about time." Len nods.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I want to say no, because everything about this makes me want to retreat, but I nod my head when I see the excitement in his eyes, and I let him lead me out into the hall.

Len POV

God she's beautiful. I can barely stand to look at her too long because I could look at her all night long and never be tired. Rin is always beautiful, but tonight she shines like a crystal chandelier. As we enter my bed chamber to move towards the hall, I remember and stop her.

"Hold on, I got you something." I say, and release her hand to paw through my desk drawer.

She clutches her hand nervously. "I didn't want anything." She protests. I ignore her as I find the flat rectangular velvet box.

"For you." I say, offering her the box. "It's not a cat." She smiles as she remembers poor melody, who's stuck alone all night until we return. She doesn't open the box, instead turns it around repeatedly in her petite hands, smoothing the surface. I wait impatiently. She looks up at me.

"Why?" She asks. I smile at her.

"I'll tell you when you open it." I counter. She bites her lip and opens it to find a thin silver chain, and on it a sweet yellow diamond pendant. It is accented by the chain perfectly, and it is not too big to be obnoxious. Her lips part as she tries to find words but cannot.

"Len…" She finally manages, and I shake my head, still smiling.

"No arguing." I interject. "It's yours." I take the box from her and take out the necklace. I fasten the clasp behind her and turn her gently to face me.

"Because I love you." I say. I smile at her as my heart feels like it will burst. She stares at me, and then her face breaks into a smile.

"No arguing." I repeat as her mouth opens once more. I grab her hand and head towards the door. She follows, and the door is opened. We are set in motion surrounded by soldiers as they lead us to the grand hall. I hear Rin's breath hitch and she clasps my hand tighter as we reach it and the many noble guests waiting for us.

"Just smile, I've got you Rinny." I whisper, and she hesitantly smiles. People smile and bow or curtsey slightly as we pass, and Rin's grip gets tighter as we go down. As we reach the end of the hall, the crowd is murmuring with excitement and eagerness. They are instructed to wait outside until we are seated. Down the carpeted hall we walk, and her grip finally loosens as we leave the crowd.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She nods. We are lead to our booth once we reach the grand theater, and are seated in the elegant chairs coated in velvet. Rin sits hesitantly, but I don't let go of our hands. We sit side by side, nice and close, as the others file in below us. Many look up here, and Rin stiffens.

"As soon as the show starts, no one will be looking up here." I say to her.

"Well they are now!" she hisses. I nudge her arm soothingly, and she frowns but tries to relax. Soon the lights are dimmed and the orchestra starts the beginning chords.

As soon as the music starts, Rin relaxes and begins to hum.

"Do you know this sing?" I whisper to her, her eyes fixated on the dancers and musicians below. She shakes her head but continues to hum, perfectly in pitch and on cue. I stare at her, transfixed in her beauty and spirit once more. She even starts to sway as she watches. I smile. I knew she would like it. I knew it. With her free hand, she plays with her new necklace, and I grin when I notice that. I guess she likes it. Our hands are still intertwined, so I too relax and try to enjoy the ballet, but often find myself distracted by something, like Rin's glossy hair or quick smile, or the way her eyelashes are so long and frame her sapphire blue eyes perfectly.

Halfway through, I can't keep quiet any longer. I lean over my chair towards her.

"Rin?"

"Hm?" She doesn't look away.

"Do you like it?" I ask. Her eyes meet mine.

"I love it…it's so beautiful…yet so sad." I blink.

"Huh?" I wasn't really paying attention to the story.

"The girl, she wants the man but she is too poor…and he is engaged to that awful woman. They cannot be together." Her eyes grow glassy as she glances at the stage below. My heart aches with words and want.

She turns her head back to me, and our eyes connect. Her blue eyes are endless depth, yet so familiar and perfect. I find myself getting closer to them, as I lean in and tilt my head. She does the same, and our lips meet.

We both press with equal want, and her other hand comes to rest on my free one. She tightens her grip as her lips move against mine. I cannot restrain myself as I kiss her hungrily, lustfully, wanting her lips to be mine and only mine, so I can kiss her and hold her forever. Suddenly she halts and pulls away, grabbing her hands back, leaving mine empty. I open my eyes to see hers filled with tears. The show continues and the light is dim, but the shine of her tears drips from her eyes down her flushed cheeks.

"I can't do this." She whispers. My eyes widen, I can't lose her. My lips form the sweet syllable of her name, but she runs.

Somehow she brushes past the guards outside our door, and they stand there stunned as she races down the hallway.

"Rin!" I call as I chase after her. The guards start, but I wave them off.

Soon, I lose her. Damn she's quick. I hope she doesn't get lost. I know the palace in and out, living here with our grandfather since he got me back from the army of soldiers that killed Rin and I's parents. He's gone now, but I remember clearly walking these halls with him as he held my small hand in his large one, pointing out the large paintings of my parents and Rin, telling me to never forget them. And I never did. He was a kind, gentle old man, and raised me well. I only wish Rin would have been with us.

I search the halls for her but don't call out, for I can sense that she will only run away if she hears me. However, I grow more frantic as I search fruitlessly. Perhaps I should have brought the guards or organized a search team. Suddenly I spot something unusual out of the corner of my eye: a pair of gold slippers, Rin's.

She must have gone through here and discarded them for faster running or discomfort. I'm on the right track. I follow down the hallway, trying to put myself in her shoes, well not literally, and find myself in our bedroom wing. I guess she has a better sense of direction than I thought. I see her ahead, sobbing at her door as she grasps the handle.

"Rin!" I exclaim with relief. She looks up startled as a young deer mother, and thrusts open the door and slips inside, closing it behind her. I dart into my room and through the side door, and catch her in the middle of the room. We stare at each other.

"Leave!" She commands, but I shake my head.

"Rin, I'm sor-"

"Leave!" She yells again, even louder. She claws at herself, at her dress and hair. Her hair, released from its careful updo flies around her pink face.

"Please, just talk to me-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screams, so loud and forceful I back away. Her eyes burn like blue fire and tears swell from them. I nod.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper as I leave. I only see her collapse onto her bed before the door shuts.

I feel so horrible. She must not feel the same, I must have overwhelmed her, frightened her. She can't even accept me as her brother, why would I try to push more? I rip my own clothes off in anger, and feel hot tears rise to my eyes, but I rub them away immediately. I am a man. I love Rin, but I mustn't ever hurt her, which is what I am doing. I keep pushing and pushing her, I just want her so badly, to remember, to love me, to be mine. I slam my hand on the desk angrily, knocking things to the floor and making a slight splitting sound in the wood. I spy the velvet box from earlier and fling it against the wall.

I am so stupid! What if she runs away, never wants to see me again? What if this pushes her so far away from me I won't ever be able to draw her close again? I sink to the floor and lean my head onto the deep brown desk.

"Stupid…stupid…" I mutter. I sit there for a while, anguished while I hear her cry in the next room. At least I know she's there. Eventually it ceases, and I crawl to my bed. It's empty without her.

I curse myself for my fate and hers, and stare at the ceiling as I try to clear my mind.

**A/N**

**Hi! Now we are getting somewhere... *raises eyebrows* Well, Kind of a sad somewhere... but it will get better, I promise! **

**Thank you all again! Every comment and alert and such is amazing! A hug for everyone!**

**Anyways~**

**Ellsweetella~ Yup! As you see, they attend a ballet~ Thats so cool! I used to also when I was younger, but I'm not coordinated at all! XD **

**Kagaminevii~ I know! So cute, young love~ Oh Rin is very stubborn! Takes a lot for her to get convinced, plus she likes her freedom of not being attached to anything, she's not used to feeling bonded, even if that bond is love!**

**A new character? *thinks* No... but actually, there will (kinda) be a new character in the next few chapters... not a very big one, but an important one. **

**Thank you! I will do my best! They start Monday TAT**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin POV

I awaken the next morning completely uncomfortable. Drowsily, I reach out for Len, but he's not there. I open my eyes and blink while glancing around, and remember last night. My eyes start to fill with tears as I feel so stupid.

Why did I push him away? I wanted it, still want it. _It's wrong,_ I scold myself, but I can't help it. I love him so much. I bury my head into the pillow and hear soft knocks. I wonder why he does that if he is just going to come in. and come in he does.

"Rin?" He whispers, in case I'm asleep.

"What?" I reply, barely audible.

I hear him walk closer and closer. "I wanted to apologize." I frown into my pillow. I don't know what he thinks, but this cannot be good.

He sits on the bed.

"Rin, I-" He stops, as if he doesn't want to say it. I peek up at him from beneath my hair. He looks downcast and mournful. He turns his eyes to me and I subtly hide again. I feel a soft touch on my hair as he strokes it, and I shiver, because it makes me want to throw my arms around him, have his gentle hands everywhere.

He stops at my reaction though, and pulls his hand away.

"Rin, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to upset you, or confuse you…You are my sister, and I don't ever want to hurt you. I promise…I will never touch you like that again. It wasn't right, and I'm sorry I disregarded your feelings like that."

I gasp into my pillow, but it is muffled. No no no. This is not what I want. It is what's right, but I don't want that. He took my reaction wrong. I wasn't disgusted by the action or angry. I was angry at myself and sure was confused. Why did I have these feelings?

I started to cry into my pillow, trying to be silent about it. He murmured another apology and left. I mourned his absence. Would he never hold my hand again? Never hug me, hold me? I began to sob harder. I should just march in there. Tell him what I feel. What I think. But I can't. Why is this so hard? Why can't I remember anything, and why can't I just love him as a brother, like I'm supposed to?

Fate obviously hates me, or just thinks I'm a huge joke. I punch a pillow angrily. I want to leave, leave all this and go away and forget. But that is the problem in the first place! I sit up. I have to do something.

I marched to lens door, and pushed it open. However, I lose all courage as I see him, sitting bent over on his bed, his head in his hands. His shirt is undone, exposing his chest. He looks up as I abruptly slam open the door.

"Rin?" he asks as I stand in the doorway, my knees shaking.

"Don't be sad." I say stupidly. "I'm not mad." I don't know what else to say, but he's staring at me, confused, and I have no explanation.

I shift hesitantly. "Let's just pretend it never happened." I say. That's what I want right? And it would be much better than him acting differently. He stands up slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. He searches my eyes, and I cannot look away from his. He nods.

Shifting again, I inhale deeply and walk across the floor and he hesitantly pulls me in for a hug. I feel much better with him holding me, but I know he's feeling the same way I do: constricted.

Len POV

People are talking about Rin and I ever since we both ran out of the theater. I am so busy with work, I didn't notice it for a while, but once again Rin's maid tells me of it and alerts me that Rin barely leaves her room because of it. I thank god for such a wonderful maid, and try to think of something to do about it.

Unfortunately, courts are critical, gossipy, and impossible to stifle. And I can hardly take time to be with Rin more, there is talk of war. However, I decide to talk to her privately about it.

I steal into her room one night, since we don't sleep together anymore. We said things would be the same, but not really. I miss her.

"Rin?" I whisper, closing the conjoining door. She rustles around and sits up in her bed to look at me.

"What is it?" She asks. Melody curls around her side to sit in her lap. I creep closer and sit hesitantly on her bed.

For a moment, I just look at Rin in the moonlight. Her pale, creamy skin glows, and her petite body is masked by her thin nightgown. She is so beautiful, my sister. I frown to myself and try to ignore my own thoughts.

"I wanted to see if you are ok. I…noticed you stay in here a lot." She ducks her head down, staring at hand, which strokes the cats back again and again.

"I'm fine Len." She sighs. "Don't worry." I frown, she's lying.

"You shouldn't listen to what anyone says, Rin." I say quietly. "Don't you see, they are just jealous." She looks up.

"They most certainly are not." She protests. I smile and shake my head, replying, "They are."

"Why in the world would they be jealous?" She demands. "Don't lie to me!" She huffs, and then lies back down in bed, pulling the covers up. Melody is upset by this sudden change and clambers into my lap. I stroke her gently to calm her.

"Rin! Listen!" I command, laughing. I pull at her covers. She flings them back.

"What?" she shouts. I try not to laugh at her cute red face.

"They are jealous because you are so beautiful and sweet, and not like any of them. And because we are twins." I smile at her, but subtly sit on my hand to keep from reaching out to touch her soft skin, or stroke her hair. Or just grab her, pulling her to me…

"Whatever. It's not true." She huffs, her face getting pinker with embarrassment. She hides under the covers again.

"Goodnight Rin." I say softly, placing her cat beside her huddled figure. _I love you_, I think to myself.

Something I said must have struck a chord with her, because I soon get reports that she now is finally getting out of her room. Sometimes to traipse around the garden, or to explore the castle, or to play cards with other ladies of the court. And win, apparently. I see her sometimes, in the halls, and she smiles at me, occasionally gripping my hand lightly.

Lately, she comes to visit me while I work, her maids following her around like obedient ducklings.

"What are you doing Len?" She sighs, leaning over my shoulder as I sit at my desk. I frown at all the paperwork.

"Passing laws." I mumble. She sighs again and looks out the window. I often work in my own bedroom, but now I'm in my formal office. It's huge, with many windows overlooking the front courtyard. It is decorated with red and gold, a thick, embroidered mural rug on the floor and heavy velvet drapes by the windows. Personally, the room is a bit stuffy for my tastes, but the prince works in his office, so is the tradition.

"Lenny…" Rin trails off, coming back at my side. I look up; she never uses my old nickname.

Her face is thoughtful. Her eyes trail over to her ladies.

"Do you want them…?" I ask. She purses her lips and nods. I dismiss her maids, and she sits casually on my desk, settling her skirts.

"What is it Rin?" I ask nervously. She licks her lips and looks from the window to me.

"Tell me what happened Len. To you, to our parents…" She shifts awkwardly and doesn't meet my eyes. My heart pounds, and the words explode from my mouth.

"Have you remembered Rin? Anything?" I exclaim, and she frowns darkly.

"Don't you think I would have come to you if I had, jumping into your arms like I know you?" She says frostily. I sit down and let go of the hand I had seized from her nodding, wishing I hadn't been so hopeful. Of course she would have told me.

"I just would like to know." She continues. "Maybe it will spark some memories." She adds, rolling her eyes.

"I've heard a little of it, I mean it's pretty known well, but only vaguely…and I suspect your tale will be quite different." She stares off again, and my face slackens with sadness. I turn my chair towards her and grab her hand. She looks to me, startled.

"On two conditions." I insist. She stares at me, and slowly nods.

"One; I don't want you to think when I tell you this, or repeat it. Just listen, and don't take anything to heart." I swallow hard.

"And don't let go…" I mumble, looking away. "I don't like to talk about this." She slides off the desk to my feet, still holding my hand, and sits on the thick carpet. Leaning her head against my knee, she squeezes my hand lightly, encouraging me to go on. I nod, and start to think back…

_ "Hide here while I distract them. Don't come out until I tell you ok? Promise me." I say frantically as I hear the soldiers start pounding on the locked door. I hear them shouting our names, they must have figured out we are part of the royal family. Rin shakes her head and continues to cry, her pudgy hands reaching out for me. I give in, wrapping my arms around her for a swift hug, feeling my small twin in my arms before I let go. I slip the piece of candy into her hand and kiss her forehead._

_"Pretend its hide and seek ok?" I urge. "Stay quiet until I find you." She nods tearfully, gripping the candy in her hand. Her tear filled blue eyes are the last thing I see before I shut the door on her. I run to the opposite corner of the room just as the soldiers burst in._

_"Boy! You are Prince Len, yes?" I nod, no words being able to come out of my mouth as I press up against the corner. I must lead them away, away from Rin. Please Rin, stay in there. Stay._

_Two soldiers in red come up to grasp both of my arms. I struggle, protests immediately flying out of my mouth, but I grow silent, knowing my shouts will only alarm Rin. A solider strides up to me._

_"Where is your sister boy?" He asks. I wince as his sour breath hits me. He grabs me by my unkempt blond hair, which has fallen out of the small ponytail I usually keep it in, just like our father. I feel tears well up as I think of my father, who I will never speak to or see again. The man shakes me roughly with his grip, and I try my best not to cry out._

_"Where is she?" he demands._

_"Dead! You killed her!" I scream out. He looks drawn back, and straightens, releasing my head._

_"Take him into custody and search the bodies. I want to make sure." He says after a long beat of silence. The soldiers drag me away. I quickly take one last look at the sideboard, where the door to the cupboard stands closed. I feel relief flow through me. Good girl. I go limp with relief, and black out._

_I wake up bound in rope to arguing. I am leaning against something warm, but I cannot turn and see it. The red soldiers are all around, yelling t each other, sometimes gesturing to me. One spots me awake, and walks over to grab me, dragging me to a chair. Sitting my bound self upright in it, they tie me to it as a tall one with a greasy beard eyes me. _

"_Ah, Prince Len. You will answer some questions now, yes?" I stare at them wordlessly. Suddenly, I am knocked over with a slap to the face. I would have fallen to the floor, bringing the chair with me, but some one behind me catches it, jerking me back. My cheek stings and smarts, my whole face heating up as tears spill, but I cannot even cradle my cheek._

"_Where is your sister?" he sneers, bringing his face close to mine. I cry and shake my head._

"_Tell us!" He roars, bring his hand back._

"_You killed her!" I scream out. He smiles, lowering his hand, but it is not a kind smile. It is one of how a cruel man looks before ordering someone to do something horrendous._

"_We did not. We checked the bodies." He nods to my previous resting place, a red, blood soaked corner piled high with bodies of people I know, my parents at the bottom. I feel my consciousness leaving me as I begin to scream again, realizing what the warm wet dampness was on my back. I struggle, thrashing against the ropes, trying to see anything but. They drag me towards it, closer and closer. I see my mother's horror stricken face with blood of others streaming down her dark hair and light skin. Her eyes are still open, the blue orbs gleaming with the sheen of death. I close my eyes, but fingernails dig into my eyelids, forcing them open._

"_Tell us…" Says the hot air wafting into my earlobe. "Or else you will join them." I shake and tears blur my vision until it is red, and I bite my tongue so hard blood spills into my taste buds. I taste the copper. I whimper, I just want to go away, find Rin and hold my sweet sister, hide us both so I don't ever have to see this…she would know what to do…_

_I keep crying and sobbing as I wish for my spunky twin. Rin would never be this weak. I thrash my body again and kick the solider hard. He gasps, and I am surprised by my own strength. _

"_Get him away!" The man gasps, holding his crotch, where I must have kicked. They drag me away, finally away from the death. I look around and realize where I am. I am still in the palace, but it has changed. Darkness and the stench of blood haunt the hallways. Suddenly our journey is cut short by a soldier who runs up._

"_The enemies… from the old king… they are coming!" he heaves. The guard dragging me mutters an oath and looks at me._

"_I need to tell the general…" he glances back at the room then at my pale face. "But what do we do with the boy? Kill him?" I feel my eyes widen. The other one looks at me and shakes his head. _

"_There's no time, we need to get out! The general will kill you if you kill him!"_

"_Fine…" they bring me with them and explain the situation to the general, the greasy bearded man I kicked. He glares at me._

"_We will take him with us. He is too valuable. Pack everyone up and get moving! Leave the goods!" he screams. I am unbound from the chair and carried through the destroyed halls to the front courtyard, and I frantically twist around, looking for her. I hope she hasn't left her hiding spot, but what happens if we leave? I am supposed to rescue her! _

_Guards are everywhere as they rush out the door. I try not to see it, but my home, the palace is completely destroyed. Windows broken, blood everywhere, furniture broken. As I am taken down the hallway, I have to try not to cry even more. My tears sting my eyes when we walk out the door, the cold air blowing into my face. Suddenly the shouts that I've heard are even louder and I see the source of the solders' alarm. _

_Rising over the hill past the fence, are more soldiers, but dressed in a familiar hue of blue. The red soldiers on this side of the fence raise and ready their arms. I feel my mouth go dry as I see this sight and feel a metal blade on my throat. I dare not swallow; only roll my eyes up to see the greasy bearded man from before, the general. He grits his teeth, staring at the gate and incoming threat. Muttering something to the solider holding me, we walk through the crowd. _

_The soldiers part and silence as they hold me up. I shiver in terror and my eyes go to a window on the north side, where my sister is. Hopefully she is still safely tucked in her cupboard. It would kill me if she was thrust in this situation as well. I am almost positive I'm going to die. Will I be used as a distraction? I bite my lip in another effort not to cry, but this time it's futile. Tears slide down and I duck my head in shame. I am a man, men aren't supposed to cry. I never saw my father cry._

_We approach the fence, and so does a few blue soldiers, weapons ready._

"_Let go of him." They shout as soon as they are in earshot. The hands on me tighten possessively as we reach the fence._

"_How about we make a deal." The general sneers. I shake at his voice."We won't kill the little prince here, and you let everyone of us go." The blue men frown and look at me. The oldest one with a gray beard stares at me._

"_Where is the rest of the royal family? His sister, their parents?" He asks angrily. A bark of a laugh sounds in my ear._

"_All dead. But this little one here doesn't have to join him. It's your choice." I start to sweat even in the frigid air. I must tell someone about Rin, she's alive, in the cupboard! But if I say something now, the red men will go and find her. I keep silent but tremble. _

"_One of the blue soldiers whispers into the older man's ear and he sighs and nods. This makes a cold flash of fear run through me; am I to die, and Rin never to be found?_

"_We will let you go, but do not harm him." The old man says sadly, his words a visible puff of air. _

"_Glad to hear it. We will open the gates, you will retreat. As soon as every one of my men is through the gate and on the road, we will hand him over to one solider of yours. You are not to follow us, or we will attack immediately. Understood?" _

_ "Yes." The man says. He repeats this to more blue soldiers and they walk back, away from the gate._

_ I am held in constricting arms as the red ones file past me, hurrying to get away. I struggle, but am only held tighter. When the agreement is in place, the old man steps up to the hill to me and the greasy man. He removes his sword, and I am released._

_ I am scooped up into the old man's arms tightly, but a different type of tight. I have no idea who he is, but I know he's safe. I open my mouth to tell him about Rin when we are suddenly falling. I am hit in the head and we fall into the icy snow. The old man is bleeding from his own blow, and his own blood stains the snow we lay on. I feel my senses blurring and fading as the world goes black once again, the last thing I see is the blood, and I hear the shouts of a raging war._

Rin stares at me now, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I shake my head sadly.

"That man was our grandfather, come to rescue us. We both recovered of course, but many people were killed on both sides. The enemy general was trying to kill us both; the last of the royal family, but luckily our side was prepared for such a betrayal. When I awoke, it was in a tent hours later. I immediately told them about you, and the whole palace was searched, but you were nowhere to be found." I look up at her, an unsaid question on my lips. She grips my hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry Len… are you alright?" She asks. I smile and nod.

"I am now that I've found you." I reply honestly. She looks down. I try and hold back my question again.

"If I knew, I would tell you, Len. But I don't remember anything like that." She says quietly, as if reading my mind. I restrain a sigh.

"But you remember something?" I inquire, hope slipping into my question. She looks away.

"I don't know…sometimes it seems like it, but it also seems like something I could have imagined. I just don't know." I nod, and she lets go of my hand and stands.

"I'm sorry." She says. Her dress rustles and I stare at her slim figure, her blue eyes shimmering.

"Don't be." I asserted. "It cannot be changed, only now matters." She smiles at me and unexpectedly leans down, kissing my cheek softly, her soft lips brushing my cheek lovingly.

"Thank you." She murmurs. "I'll see you later." She walks out into the hall, and the door closes behind her, the murmurs of her awaiting ladies being cut off by the door as well. I sigh and turn my chair to the window, staring out, the memories still flowing over me.

_Remember Rin…please._

**A/N I had a huge inspiration over the weekend and wrote about half of this... and now I'm procrastinating studying for my math final! Soon my finals will be over though, and on Friday I will be free! Updates all around! XD Anyways, this is a HUGE chapter due to my imagination running away and Len's flashback. I hope you guys like! Thanks for all the reviews last time and for wishing me luck with my finals, I appreciate it so, so much! I couldn't help and write a whole new chapter!**

**Anyways~**

**Rilliane l'Austriche~ Rin is a little blind, and stubborn of course! But perhaps soon she will give in...**

**Vocaloid Lover~ Done! Aw thank you! I like them too, I guess that's why I write them! I usually dont even attempt things like Sci-fi! XD**

**Kagaminevii~ XD Wooooo! Oh yea she's in denial...that stubborn, stubborn girl! XD I'm glad you like, I thought the shoe was pretty funny myself, but I try not to laugh at my own stuff! XD Thank you! **

**AbominableToast~ Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as possible then! ;D**

**Saa-san~ It's fine! I'm honored you even read it, never less review! So thank you! Ah, you were right ;D Aw, don't cry! D: I'm sorry! TAT Thank you, I will do my best!**

**MaximumPhantomhive~ Aw thank you! Not a twincest fan? I usually can go either way~ Thank you again! I'll try to update fast!**

**My testing ends Thursday :P So far it's gone well, thank you! Thank you again! **

**Lunag6~ Thank you! Oh she sees, but she is a stubborn, confused girl... TAT**

**Thank you all again, I will try to update once more before the holidays! Either the next chapter or the one afterward will be a BIG chapter plotwise, so GET READY! XD Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Len POV

The next day, mid-morning, an important message is brought to me: one of the main perpetrators who helped plan and carry out the murders of my parents has been found. He had been hiding, and organizing another attack. They have him captured.

I order he be brought to me as soon as they arrive, and go to the throne room to wait.

I don't have to wait long, soon enough he is brought, or rather dragged into the room. He fights, this dirty old man, but he wears a flaming coat of red, one I recognize too well.

"Ah, Prince Len." He sneers, lunging forward even though he is bound and held back.

"Officer Lutz, is it?" I ask coldly. I feel no emotion towards this demon, for now, especially now the images of their cruelty are bright in my brain, as bright as his coat.

"At your service." He replies with a cheeky smile. I leave my chair to get closer.

"May I ask you where your general resides as of now? General James Front? It would be in your favor to provide us with information." I ask. He spits on the tiled floor and laughs roughly.

"Ah, betray the general? Not I. You will have to sniff him out. But, may I add, don't worry. If you don't find him in enough time, he will seek you out."

"And why is that?" I snap. I hate it when they play games.

"To finish the job he started!" he bellows out, struggling and fighting against the arms that hold him. I stare into his eyes that shine with hate, and wonder why there must be such evil in people.

I am about to dismiss him to the dungeon where he will wait for a trial, but suddenly the door swings open. And in she walks, my twin with her entourage.

"Len! Have you-"

I see her stop in shock, her eyes glued to the offending solider, and most importantly, his bright red jacket. Her eyes widen, her mouth dropping, and I realize it.

Then she starts screaming.

Rin POV

I first see my brother as I walk into the room.

"Len! Have you-" I spot it, that red flash of color. I stop short, the words leaving me breathless. I feel as if I've been punched in the gut, the wind knocked out of me as I recognize that coat, see the solider in it, so familiar, and that color, oh the color. It burns bright, so bright it fades out everything else, and I am drowning, drowning in the sea of red, endless red.

The stench of it makes me gag; the horrible moans and cries fill my ears. Then it all flashes before my eyes, practically my whole life, or so it seems.

Len, Len, my sweet brother Len. We played and danced and ran, together always together. Twins. I feel soft hands on my face, stroking my hair. Happy smiles, our parents, I was loved. Then again our parents, but this time so different, so horrible, blood spilling from them as they fall to the floor, then the cries are heard and the red… the feel of my brothers hand, a small yet strong one in mine, pulling me, comforting me.

A fight, a crash, more red, more shouts. Then suddenly his face fills my vision, his lips brushing my forehead.

"_Stay quiet until I find you." _

And then it is dark. A sickly sweet taste like candy fills my mouth, and I gag, and more flashes, stumbling out, all alone, then the bodies piled everywhere, glass littering the floor, blood coating every surface… then running out into the snow, the trampled snow, and falling, falling straight down, and hitting my head on a stone stair, and everything going black, the gray sky closing and being dotted with pinpricks of black before it closes over me…

Len POV

"AHHHH!" She cries, backing away, falling over her own skirts to the ground. She shrieks in terror, crawling backwards, unable to take her eyes off him. Everyone stands still in shock, even the enemy. I am the first to move, immediately rushing towards her.

"Get him out of here!" I yell over her high scream. "And burn that coat!" I try to grab her, but she flails and screams more, clawing at me. Everyone around tries to soothe her or help while the others wrestle the solider out of the room. I get close to her, holding down her arms, but it is clear that the images in her eyes were blocking any sense, not recognizing me at all.

"Rin! Rin!" I shout, trying to snap her out of it, but she only continues to wail, her eyes wide and filled with terror, her face one of a scared little girl. My heart twists in hate and anguish at her cries and fright. I pick up her struggling body even as she claws and kicks.

"Clear out!" I boom, and a path is made quickly for us. I get Rin out of there, and everyone follows us as I carry her to our rooms. Once there, I try sitting her on her bed, but she merely sobs and tries to back away. People swarm beside me, shouting and staring at her.

"Everyone OUT!" I yell, and they obey immediately. I crawl over to Rin, who has backed herself into a corner of the room, and I take her hands.

"Please Rin, listen to me!" I beg, but she doesn't respond other than to continue sobbing, her slender body wracking with sobs. I notice her face seems off; she is turning slightly blue. Her corset, she can't breathe, can't stop enough to calm herself.

I pick her up again and throw her on the bed, trying to be quick. Holding her facing down, I try untying the laces on her dress as fast as I can, but they only reveal more strings and layers. Quickly, I draw out a small dagger and cut all the strings with one slice. She lets out a gasp, inhaling deeply soon after. I relax, and turn her over, lifting her up to me.

She sobs against my chest but no longer fights, tears staining my shirt as she clings to me. I hold her tight, wishing I could take it away. I never wanted her to be in so much pain. I carefully peel away the rest of her cut garments. Cradling her small form in my lap, I re-wrap my arms around her, nuzzling her head as she cries.

"Shhh Rin, You're ok, you're ok." I murmur to her.

"Why?" She cries. "Why?" I rock her back and forth, desperately trying to soothe her ragged sobs.

"I don't know." I reply. She begins to cry again, so much that I have to strain to understand her words.

"So much red… everywhere…dead…dead… I was alone…" she sobs. "I was alone…" I rock a little harder, feeling the horrible guilt that I had been trying to erase flow over me.

"I'm so sorry Rin…Never again, never again." I say, chanting it again and again, trying to make her believe.

"Why…why did they do it? Why didn't you come?" She cries, burying her face into my shoulder. I kiss her head again and again.

"I couldn't, I'm so sorry…I looked for you for so long… oh Rin…" I can't help but join her in her tears as I too remember that day, the day I had to leave her behind in her closet. Our bodies wrack with sobs as I picture her alone and confused, and for myself, also alone and wanting nothing more than my parents and my sister. I cry for her being lost, even when I finally found her. For her remembering this now, and being in so much pain, and for me being unable to save her from it. I promised she would never be hurt again, and I fail once more. She pulls away slightly, realizing I too am crying. She looks at me with sad wonder, then cups my face with her small thin hands as I stare back with equally tear-filled eyes.

She blinks, and tears fall from her eyes. Then she leans forward to press her lips against mine. I am surprised as she does this, but my lips move against hers. I sink into it, my eyes closing. I feel her hands on my face and intertwining themselves in my hair as her soft lips move against mine. I press her closer, moving my hands to her back, pressing her small body to me through her thin shift.

I cannot believe this is happening, that someone could feel so much bliss after such sadness. Although I can taste the melancholy in the air, it only makes this more meaningful.

She suddenly pulls back and we both gasp for air, air I did not even know I needed. Or wanted. I'm ready to plunge back into our kiss, but she stops me.

"Why did you look?" she asks seriously with heavy breaths. "I could have easily been dead." I stare at her, confused. Stop looking?

"Rin, I would have searched to the ends of the earth for you. You couldn't be dead. I never even thought about it. I couldn't let myself even think such a thing." I draw her too me again, touching her forehead to mine. "Rin, I couldn't imagine living without you."

Her breath mingles with mine, and she stares at me with her blue, deep eyes, searching. I stare back, trying not to imagine her gone. She reaches down, intertwining her fingers with mine, then wrapping her legs around my waist as she sits back in my lap. I can't wait; I hungrily dive for her sweet lips, not being able to keep us apart any longer. She clenches my hands tightly as we kiss, as if she was trying to meld them together. I press my lips on hers harder, possessively. She is mine, my twin, my Rin. I would never, ever let her go.

I wouldn't think anything could part us, but a wet drop on my cheek from hers makes me pull back. She's crying.

"All his time..." She whispers. I nuzzle her neck.

"I was waiting for you. Always." I say before kissing her neck. She folds one of her hands over my head, stroking my messy blond hair that has come untied from its band.

"Is this wrong?" She whispers. I shake my head, but stop to look at her after she pulls her hand away.

"Len… we are twins… siblings." She murmurs, looking down at her hands. I grab them and she looks up, her huge eyes meeting mine under the curtain of blond bangs.

"I will never find someone as perfect, as beautiful, as wonderful as you Rin. But… if you don't feel right…" I struggle to say the words. "I won't hold you back if you don't want this." I manage. She shakes her head tearfully before throwing her arms around me. She whispers in my ear:

"This is too right. I love you more than anything. No one else would ever do." I smile so big I think my face will crack, and wrap my arms around her, burying my head in her shoulder, rocking her again as we hold each other. We hold each other for a long while, but I soon feel Rin relax, slumped against me. I pull her into a cradling position as she blinks at me sleepily.

"Don't leave me," She mumbles. I kiss her lips lightly.

"Never." I vow. Laying us both down on her pillows, I cover us up and wrap my arms around her protectively while nuzzling her lovingly. She lays her tired head on my chest and soon falls asleep. I stay awake a little longer, stroking her soft skin and hair, rejoicing in the fact that she knows me, loves me, is mine. Eventually, I too fall asleep to the sound of her even, peaceful breathing.

**A/N**

**Emotional chapter is emotional TAT I read over this and was embarrassed / But I hope you guys like it~ I read all the reviews yesterday, after I FINALLY finished my finals, and just HAD to write this IMMEDIATELY! But I did well on my finals, and they are done...So here you go! XD**

**Anyways~**

**Ellsweetella~ Yup! I was waiting all this time to tell! XD I know studies are~ but this is more fun! XD **

**Rilliane l'Austriche~ DONE! Hope it wasn't too bad of a WAIT ;D**

**Saa-san~ Aww, you're so sweet! Don't worry, I did well! **

**I know...And he was so young! TAT**

**Fufufu she did~ But don't worry, it wont end quite so soon~ And yay! More twincest :D **

**:'D I am honored because you think it is good! *hugs***

**Kagaminevii~ Not this chapter they aren't...XD and Oh yea, they know!**

**No problem updating! When it's in my head, it's gotta be written XD**

**MaximumPhantomhive~ Aww! I'm glads you liked it but don't cry! TAT DONE! Hope you liked ;D**

**Thanks a bunch and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rin POV

People are problems. Or at least, that's the conclusion I've arrived at since I've finally remembered all my memories. And fell in love with my twin. First, people are what split us apart, and now they are trying to keep us apart.

Every day with him is bliss, when I'm away from him, it's like suffocation. Unfortunately, it's hard to be together since our relationship is practically taboo and frowned upon in court and the world, so it must be in secret.

Although we sleep together every night, eat together, and spend time together, it doesn't seem like enough. Rules and obligations and traditions are horribly constricting, and people are catty and suspicious. Only when we are alone is it safe to really act as we are: in love.

"Rin, I have to go." Len says, kissing me lightly to briefly wake me for his good bye. I grab his neck drowsily to pull him back down to me; it doesn't take much, he doesn't really want to leave.

"Rin…" he sighs before succumbing into another kiss. I press my arms tighter, not wanting to let him go. However, he breaks away for air and out of duty. I sit up in bed, watching him pull on his shirt before running back to his room to get ready for being the prince another day.

"Do you have to go?" I ask sweetly, hoping to lure him back, so we can spend the day together like we did before. He glances at me, his blue eyes gazing remorsefully at me before sliding away, as if the image of myself is too much temptation.

"Sorry Rinny. I hate it, but I have to be a prince sometime." He replies.

"More like all the time." I proclaim. He sighs and crawls back onto the bed to wrap his arms around me.

"If you need me, you can always come and find me." He whispers. I sink into his embrace, but frown.

"I always need you." I whisper. Fear of us being separated again has hit me hard, especially since the monarchy isn't very popular as of now, especially with the scandal at the ballet and rumors about us swirling. Although I don't care anymore if people look at me with contempt anymore, I do care about Len. What would happen if he was dethroned? He would be in danger.

Anxiety tightens my stomach and my grip as I bury my head in his shoulder. He hugs me tightly as well. His smell is comforting, like grass or something; earthy but with a gentler touch to it. He kisses my head before untangling himself.

"I love you." He grins, obviously trying to ease my fear. I can't help but smile back at him.

"I love you too." He smiles again before slipping to the other door. Left alone, I curl my knees up and wrap my arms around them, looking out the windows as early sunlight beams in. I sigh, and wonder what to do today.

"Good morning princess." Marie says, walking in through the door with breakfast, as she does each morning. I smile back at her; she is sweet and seems to be quite genuine. However, today she looks worried.

As she hands me my breakfast tray, I observe that a piece of paper has been stuck under my plate. I immediately lift it out as Marie turns to run my bath.

"Marie!" I call out, halting her before she leaves as I scan the paper. I lift my eyes from the parchment to see her turn around slowly, a guarded look on her face.

I stare at her searchingly. "What is this?" I whisper. She bites her lip.

"Lady Laura's note of leave, Mistress." She murmurs. I put the paper down. "But why?" I ask. "And this is so sudden."

"Perhaps she was unhappy." Marie whispers. I slid out of bed, walking up to her. She avoids my eyes.

"Tell me the truth Marie." She finally looks up, her eyes meeting mine. I see her holding herself back.

"There is talk of unrest princess. Perhaps it was for her safety." I blink, as Marie shifts uncomfortably.

Are things worse than I thought? Does Len know? My first thought is to go to him, not only for reassurance but to warn him. He wouldn't lie to me, so he mustn't realize it. Or perhaps I'm overreacting.

Marie takes my silence as a further prompt. "Mistress, people who are close and loyal to the monarchies are the ones most in danger." I snap out of it.

"Thank you Marie." She nods before backing away to begin her task. I turn to the window.

It was obvious Laura feared for her own safety. I guess I do not blame her, but she does not seem like the type to abandon faithfulness at first sign. She must have really thought she was in danger.

But maybe she was overreacting. Who else has left? I haven't noticed, my small circle is usually all I concern myself with, I dislike the pettiness of the court. But how to tell? Perhaps because of my title, we are being kept in the dark.

But Len, Len could be in danger! The thought of my old memories makes my blood run cold. I often have nightmares, in which Len has woke me up from, crying and kicking, and holds me to calm me down. But even there, in his arms sitting the darkness, I feel unrest and fright. Sometimes, the thought and wish that I hadn't ever recovered such horrible memories crosses my mind fleetingly. But then again, memories of my dear brother… they are too precious to forget. But they do not mask the pain.

I spin from the window, flying to the doorway to the bathroom. "Marie!" I shriek, and startled, she immediately looks up from the bathtub, a hand flying to her chest as if my suddenness has scared her.

"Get me some common clothes, ones that would fit in with everyone else in the closet village. And some for you as well. We are going out." Her eyes widen and she immediately shakes her head, and run towards me, catching onto my plan easily.

"Mistress, please! It wouldn't be safe and the townspeople-"

"Are what I'm going to see." I interject sharply. I look her straight in the eye.

"We are going, just me and you, and you do as I ask and don't tell anyone! Especially not my brother. Please. Do you understand?" she closes and opens her mouth, then closes it again and nods. Mumbling, she walks somberly out of the room. I feel a pang in my chest as I watch her go. She was trustworthy; I shouldn't have been so sharp. But this was important.

I nod to myself, and turn to lens door, knocking on it before entering. Len looks up, startled and in mid bite. He's eating breakfast, and immediately dismisses his servants when I enter.

"Rin." He whispers, drawing me into his arms. "Are you alright?" he knows I wouldn't disturb him unless I was distraught or needed something.

I nod and lean into the safety of him. He so much taller now, taller than I am. His chest and shoulders are broad and strong, but lean. The safest place I know is in his arms.

"Len, I wanted to tell you I'll miss lunch, maybe dinner." He draws away, worried. He stares me in the eye, and I feel guilt rising. How can I lie to him?

"Where are you going?" he asks curiously. There isn't suspicion, just concern in his eyes. It makes me feel worse, like bile is on my tongue as I lie.

"I have been invited to a luncheon in the far side of the palace by one of the other princesses. It is supposed to be a girls get together thing." Len looks at me funny. He knows me very well. I roll my eyes casually. "I wouldn't go, but I've been invited quite a few times. I think if I go once and stay for a long time, it will make up for it and I won't have to go again. See?" I smile up at him, and he laughs.

"Sounds like tons of fun." I glare at him and he smiles back, teasingly. He kisses my nose lightly. "I'll miss you, but I bet it won't be as bad as you think." He whispers. I smile back weakly, feeling my resolve slipping.

"Yea… perhaps." He brushes back my hair before pulling me closer for a long kiss that makes me burn, the kind that makes me forget about things like air. Pulling away, I cling to him as he kisses my jaw.

I stumble away quickly, but don't let go of his hand that I had grabbed earlier. He tightens his grip.

"Len." I say, and his eyes meet mine. I edge closer to quickly kiss his cheek. "I love you." I whisper, before letting go. As I walk away, I remind myself of the purpose. _I'm just trying to keep you safe, Len. I'm sorry, _I think. I glance back and see a look on his face however, that makes me question whether I really fooled him or not.

Finally, Marie and I have changed and have slipped out. Acquiring horses was no problem, we merely sent another maid out before. We ride through Len and I's meadow. It's peaceful, and somewhat refreshing to be in less constricting clothing. And memorable too, of back when I was a "lost princess" and merely just another lonely commoner. A long, plain skirt of plain cotton falls above the tops of my shoes, and my top is merely a blouse tied in the back tightly. No frills, no color, no lace. Not too bad.

Despite the peacefulness, Marie is incredibly skittish. She says she has family in the nearby village, but its "no place for a thing of royalty, Mistress." I try not to roll my eyes and scare her with my tales of scrappy poverty.

We leave our horses tied up, for it would be highly suspicious to ride into town with groomed and decorated horses. Instead we walk in, and Marie sticks to me like glue, as is I will be recognized and attacked at any moment. I'm not sure how in the world I would be recognized except by my likeliness to Len, but she still is fearful.

The place seems bare and dirty. Impoverished. Beggars litter the place, of all ages. There are only a few vendors out, but their goods look old or faded. I note this to Marie.

"Princess,-" she starts.

"Marie!" I hiss. She nods.

"I mean, um, R-Rin, no one can afford to buy the goods, so they just keep trying to sell the goods, for they have too many but not enough demand." She whispers.

"Why?" I ask. A lady looks at us suspiciously, shutting her shutters with a bang.

"Bad conditions for crops, for the soil is bad and weak from overuse, and high taxes." She looks at me nervously and regrettably, as if she wishes my ears wouldn't hear of such things. I thrust my chin up fiercely, bravely. I may be Len's sister and our parent's daughter, but that didn't mean I couldn't handle myself.

"That's horrible." I say angrily. But it can't be Len who is doing this. Who's in charge of taxes anyways?

"Princess… perhaps we shouldn't be going here." Marie whispers, and I notice that I'm leading her down a dimmer alleyway. It does look a little dodgy, but if I want to find information, this is probably where I'll find it.

"Hush!" I snap, not even bothering to reprimand her for using my title. She shrinks back but continues to follow me. I sigh, for this whole royalty thing creates such a wall, and Marie can't even look past it to just treat me like a normal person for now. I idly wonder if Len ever feels the same.

After doing some twists and turns, I look back at Marie. "Why are people so angry looking? Is there something other than poverty going on?" She shrugs helplessly, her eyes full of fear. I sigh again, feeling even more exasperated.

"Conditions are only getting worse Louis!" the sound of an equally fed up man rings in my ear and we freeze. I realize his loud voice is right around the next corner, and luckily, we haven't been spotted. I motion Marie to crouch down. She glances around as the look out while I listen in eagerly.

"Keep your voice down. And I told you, we have to bade our time with this." Another voice says, coolly and without emotion, the opposite of the other's.

There's a thud. "Children are starving! We can't wait any longer for your 'master plan!' we need help now, and it's time we did something about it." The angry man says lower, but with the same emotion as before.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Go to the prince? I'm sure he would be happy to help you after he's done with the war."

"There's no war!"

"There will be. You know he and his so called 'sister' are up there right now, plotting to take more land and money for themselves, and more food out of your family's mouths." Nope, she's just sitting here, listening to your conversation!

"It can't be true."

"It is. He and his sinful sister are throwing away this land, only worried about themselves. The prince has been so busy getting what he wanted, he forgot about the people." I seethe, my face an open flame, but I feel something cool touch my wrist. I turn, and Marie looks at me concerned, her fingers barely brushing my hand. I grab hers, grateful for some support. She's sweet…I guess I'm glad I came with her after all.

"We can't let this go on." The man's voice is now dead, defeated. I feel ashamed. Children, starving, and I didn't even know.

"Then follow the plan. As soon as I get the signal, we will need you to follow through, and end the horrible monarchy that starves you." I feel chills up and down my spine. End? That can really only mean one thing. My heart pounds in my ears, signaling I should take flight, but I make myself still, I must hear more.

"How soon? And what's this all coming from huh?"

"Soon enough." The cool voice replies. "And don't worry. Just someone fighting for the greater good. Like everyone here, he has a grudge against the long tyranny of the Kagamine line."

I pull back, my heart flying now. Marie tugs on my hand, and we fly down the alley way. I think I hear the voices get louder for a second, but soon they disappear.

When she finally stops running, she turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry princess! I didn't know, I can't believe…!" I shake her arm violently, trying to stop her tears.

"It's fine! I'll take care of it. But we need to go home. Now." The sun is high in the sky now, and we have a long ride home. I'm starving and sweaty, and I just want to go home. I tug her away from the village, trying to be discreet and not make a scene, and we climb on our gotten much better.

As we ride home, fear pits in my stomach. Len will be angry, and how do I tell him something like this? I just want to climb in bed next to him, feel safe again. This familiar fear has come, the kind I always used to have, the kind you need to survive when you're alone and poor. I hate myself for being such a spoiled brat, and scowl in the dimming light as we cut through the meadow. The grass is tall, and brushes my calves, tickling them. I soon see the gate, and I happily slip inside with Marie following me close behind. She's stopped crying, and I feel horrible.

"Marie." I stop her as she slides off the horse, going to lead ours both to the stables. She turns. "Marie, I'm sorry to drag you into this. But thank you for helping me, and don't fret. Ill fix this. But don't tell anyone of today, promise?" She nods, and I smile at her. She's a good friend.

I slip inside the doorframe and dash to the back hallways, usually used for quick escapes or secret meetings by people of rank. I know them well now, or at least well enough to find the hallway leading to my room. I slip inside, it's dark. I have no idea where Len is, but I have to change before he returns.

I start to slip off the looser garments, but freeze in the dark as I turn to face my bed, a voice startling me.

**A/N **

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was having too much fun on break XD I hope you guys all had good holidays as well!**

**I hate to say it... but I finally decided on a "real" ending for this story... before it was just a few ideas... but now I know where its going and I'm sad TAT I'll miss this story! But don't worry, we have at LEAST a few more chapters to go!**

**Anyways, Since this and the other story I'm working on are wrapping up, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas on what I should write my next RinxLen fic on! I was thinking of doing another one inspired by a video~ but I've seen tons and tons of them, but nothing really sits in my mind! :( so if you guys have any ideas or videos you think I haven't seen, leave me a comment! I would love to write something new when i'm finished with these, so toss them out! And I will defiantly mention you if it's your idea or if you suggest a video or a song or whatever! So thanks you! Sorry for the long A/N XD**

**Anyways~**

**SoulsOfTeardrops~ Thank you!**

**Ellsweetella~ I know! *squeals* we've been waiting for it XD Aww thanks! :'D**

**Saa-San~ **

**Ahaha! You were right! I always think of the climax first in stories, so I had already planned it when you guessed that, and I freaked out a little! I was like: "Is this too predictable? How could it be guessed!" XD**

**I know! TAT The red soldiers just want to take all the land, so they think they gots to kill the monarchy :'( Meanies.]**

**Eh, I considered both, decided a rock was more fun XD Plus, there's no way Rin could ever supress memories of Len! ;D**

**Aww thanks! I'm a nerd for Historical Fiction and read all the time, so yeah XD Plu8s I like things to be pretty... correct? XDDDD Oh man, I was totally thinking that as I wrote this, and worried everyone was gonna see me as a perv! TAT Im no perv... maybe just a little bit XD but ya know! (I might like to see that too) XD**

**I always right happy endings ;D it's just in my nature! But yup, there's still a few things I've got in meh sleeve!**

**You're sweet :'D and I understood everything! And huge reviews are the bestest kind! I squeal when I get them! XD**

**Kagaminevii~**

**The fluff is fun :D Twincest is win as always! XD**

**Hmm that's a good guess... something like that~ *zips lips***

**The general... is mysterious! and bad! Leader of the mean red soldiers... :D you'll see! Luka and Gakupo... You'll know later! **

**Too many secrets ~**

**Xitlalit123~ Thanks! I like the deep stuff! And fluff XD Thank you! I will :D**

**Anon Y. Mous~ **

**Me too! Bad Ass Len :D We will see BA Len again! XD Poor Rin... Thank you! I hope to meet expectations! I promise to do my best! Thanks again!**

**So... Yea! XD Thanks you guys! I look forward to ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin POV

"Where have you been?" Len says, coldly, tightly, staring at me from his sitting position on the bed. He looks up at me, his eyes glowing in the dim light. They flash as he takes in my attire.

"Where. Have you. Been?" He repeats, even more frightening this time. I draw back as I strip of ice cold fear slips down my spine. He stands walks over to me, takes my hand. He fingers it gently, turning it over in his palm, examining the scratches I received from stone walls and the marks from the harness. His hand is warm, but I wish the look in his eyes would disappear. When his eyes flick up to meet mine, he suddenly grabs my waist and drops my hand.

"Rin." He whispers. I shiver, frightened, trying to find my voice. I've never seen him so angry. I clear my throat.

"I was riding, and I wanted to go to the village, to-"

"You went by YOURSELF?" He suddenly roars. I shake my head, but he squeezes me too tightly.

"I took a maid! I just wanted to find out a few things! People-"

He leans his head against my shoulder, halting my protests. "You could have been hurt." He says, his normally beautiful voice strained and taut. I feel bad, remembering the lies from earlier, and his worries, but he has to know what I have heard.

"Len, you have to listen-" He puts his lips on my harshly, demandingly. My eyes widen in surprise and he clutches me closer and kisses me fervently. I almost run out of air, so I push against his chest until he releases me, but he still holds me only inches from him. His eyes are glassy.

"Why did you leave? You could have been hurt. Or worse." His voice breaks and he caresses my cheek gently. Carefully, I slide my hand over his, pulling it down for me to hold reassuringly. I look him in the eyes and try to make my voice even, calming. He has to listen.

"Lady Laura resigned and left today in fear of her safety. People are starving because of bad conditions and high taxes. And someone, or something is egging them on, saying things about us- they are going to revolt." I feel my legs go weak as I remember, and fall against his chest. "They said they were going to end us."

Len's arms go around me, and I look up after a silence to see his face, stunned.

"I didn't know… how did I not? I can't believe…" He shakes his head. "I have to do something." I nod enthusiastically, and his eyes instantly return to me, jolting him out of his shock.

"Rin, it's not safe here." I blink. What is he talking about? Of course it's not.

"What?" I grab the fabric of his sleeves, not letting him go, hoping he will elaborate. He stares at me, eyes furrowed beneath his bangs, and carefully lifts his hand to brush my own bangs aside. I easily lean into the gesture.

"It's not safe here. Who knows when they'll revolt? There might not be enough time for me to help before it happens."

"Soon…" I whisper, lost in my memory. He looks at me strangely and I clear my voice. "The man said it would be soon. The one I heard talking."

"What men? Tell me what happened!" I stare at him reproachfully, taking a small step back. He sighs and takes my hand, pulling me close again.

"I'm sorry Rin. My anger… But don't you know that you are the most precious thing in the world to me?" I shake my head, but he only lifts my chin up with his fingers, kissing me gently. It's sweeter this time, and makes it much easier to forgive him.

We sit on the bed, me in my funny village outfit, him next to me, holding my hand, and I tell him everything that happened today. At the end, he's mad again. But this time, it's a different kind, really not aimed at anyone.

"Rin! How could you put yourself in danger like that! Someone could have recognized you!" He now paces in front of the bed, back and forth. I sit scowling on the bed, like a naughty child or something. I open my mouth, but he's faster.

"And what are we going to do? So soon, and how did this happen?" Len paces faster, panicking. I want to soothe him, but I'm not sure how, and I'm still a bit cross.

"Len-" I start.

"And what are we going to do? It's not safe here, but I must stay here. You must go; I'll have to send you south, maybe to another country for extra safety. I-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I interrupt, standing immediately. Sending me away? I glare at him. "Len, I'm staying right here. You are not sending me off anywhere." He turns, and stares back with equal force. I refuse to look away, not letting his insane ideas tempt me.

"Rin, I'm going to do whatever keeps you safe." He says evenly, determined. I narrow my eyes at him, cross my arms, and glare even fiercer, knowing I'm in for a fight. Rather, he reaches out, but I refuse an embrace, not allowing him to persuade me.

"No. I'm staying with you." We stare at each other, I daring him to test my stubbornness. Eventually, he looks away towards the bed, where Melody has been this whole time. Ever growing, she is now twice as big and prowls around the castle, hunting. I don't see her quite as often, but she's still my precious companion, a gift from Len. Seeing her reminds me of when I received her, and it makes my heart ache. Why are we fighting? Doesn't he know what could- or will- happen if we are separated again?

I feel fear's tight noose around my neck, so I decide on another tactic rather than a standoff. I start to undress, pulling a nightgown over my head easily, careful not to glance in Len's direction. Len lights a candle and sits back on the bed. After watching me a little, he puts his head in his hands. I ignore him, and go to the vanity for my brush, confused. What is he thinking? I brush my hair slowly, watching him in the mirror.

When he stands, I do as well, setting down the brush casually and slowly. He walks up, takes my hands. I stare, guarded. He's not making me do this. Instead of saying anything, he merely brushes his lips against my neck, making me giggle automatically and clench our joined hands. He kisses my cheek, his lips brushing towards my ear.

"You're going." He whispers, and I freeze. I immediately try to pull away, but he has my hands tight, pulling me closer. In his arms I feel safe, but now they are a prison. I glare up at him. Why must he anger me? He's being stupid, overprotective Len. He doesn't understand.

"Let me go." I hiss. He cocks an eyebrow, still holding onto me.

"That's exactly what I plan to do. Let you go to safety."

I struggle against his hold even more, hating him right now. Exasperated, I storm, "I'm always safe when I'm with you!" there is a silence except for my struggle, but he suddenly releases me. I stumble from my own pull, and regain my dignity by carefully balancing myself. I glance to him; he is watching me with huge sad eyes.

"Len?" I start, but suddenly feel a flash of my newly regained memories. I see those eyes again, younger, as a small door closes me in the dark safety.

Snapping out of it, I tentatively walk up to him. Wrapping my arms around him, I lean my head up to see him, so he can see me.

"Don't you see?" I whisper, "I just don't want to be separated again. I know what you did and what you want me to do is right, but I don't want to risk it again." Tears prick my eyes, and I try to hold them back, ashamed. "I don't want to lose you either, Len."

At this, he grabs a hold of me tight, burying his face in my hair.

"Why do you make it so hard?" He asks. I smile slightly, pressing back into the gesture.

"You're the one making it hard for yourself, Lenny." He groans, frustrated, but says no more about it or anything else.

However, when I'm drifting off to sleep, I notice him staring off into space, a small frown on his face. As I close my eyes, I see his gaze turn to me, an expression of regret and fear on his face.

Len POV

Sometimes, I hate things in my life. Things I can't control even if I wanted to. The danger of a revolt, famine, and apparently Rin.

She's always been extremely stubborn, but sometimes I wonder why I even try. When I see her sharp eyes, looking fierce at me, I already feel horrible. I don't like causing my dear twin any negative emotions, and to see her angry at me makes me want to beg for forgiveness. Even if she's not reasonable!

She's tricky alright, but I seem to have even more pressing matters on my hands. Early next morning, I rise earlier than usual, not even bothering to wake Rin up for a goodbye. Instead, I head down to my main office as soon as I'm dressed. There, already summoned, stands two people: My most trusted guard Kaito, and the Lord Kardim, who is charge of finances and taxes.

I look neither in the eye as I enter and they bow. Kardim's is flourished and elaborate as a simple bow can be, I note. I sit down in my chair, glancing out the large windows to see the sun just barely noticeable at the edge of the horizon.

I turn my gaze to the men before me, and address Kardim first.

"How are you Lord?" I ask him cheerfully, smiling slightly. Relived, the man smiles delightedly before responding.

"Excellent as always Your Highness!"

"And how are things elsewhere? Everything good?" I ask, a seemingly amused smile pasted on my face. Kardim's smile grows even wider under his small bushy mustache.

"Excellent too of course!" he laughs, not noticing my eyes narrowing at him. I glance towards Kaito, who stares at me. He knows me well.

"Good, good…" I say, quietly. The Lord stops his mirth quickly, noticing my changed tone.

"What is good exactly, if I may be so bold?" I say. "Could you define that for me please?" Kardim fumbles his hat in his hands nervously. Kaito stares straight ahead, emotionless. I raise my eyebrow.

"W-Well, I mean, as for the country, financially, good, I mean, defined-" He stutters, and I feel my anger rise.

"I stand up, hands placed on my desk firmly. "Does it mean that you are fine yourself? Enough to eat, a stay in the palace?" Kardim's face pales even more, making his pasty skin white as a linen sheet. "Does it mean that people throughout the land are hungry? Destitute? Suffering?" Kardim begins to sputter as my voice increases volume and ferocity, already protesting my accusations.

I lean forward even more, my voice cold as ice and spitting hate. "Or does it mean that you sit here, in my office, LYING to me, as people starve to death!" I glare at him, my words still ringing around the room.

Kardim has been reduced to a quivering mass of jelly, thought still tries to stand pompously as his fear clearly shakes in his legs. He thinks I may execute him, but I don't even know if he's worth that. I come around the desk.

"I don't know how long you planned to keep this running, but obviously taxes are too high and people need help if they are starving." I spit, the words still angry. "I suppose you thought I wouldn't find out, but it's a little too late for that." Kardim's face is flushed with embarrassment and anger now.

"My L-Lord-" I grab him by his cravat, lifting him into the air. My arm strains, for he is a portly man, but my gesture holds strong.

"Shut up." I hiss. "You are a lowly snake, procuring safety and comfort for yourself above others. And now, you're going to fix every problem you've caused, and empty out your assets to help the people in need." He nods again and again, and I drop him harshly.

"And it better be done soon. Or else." I look him in the eye, fixating my meaning through my expression. It is carried throughout the deadly silence in the room.

"I-I undersatand, Y-Your Highness." He stands shakily, and I nod to dismiss him. He backs out of the room hesitantly but quickly, like a frightened rabbit.

Once he is gone, I drop into my chair. Kaito stands, uncomfortable.

"Kaito, I need your help." I address, not letting my voice be strained, but feel the pressure wash over me again as I picture all the problems.

"Yes Sir?" Kaito questions. I turn to him, running my hands through my bangs.

"I need you to take me into the nearest village." I say. "I need to investigate a few problems. I meet Kaito's eyes as he stares, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Investigate?" He probes. I nod.

"Undercover. It mustn't be known who I am. And since I can't have an army of men around me, I only want to take you for protection. You're capable and loyal."

Kaito nods. "Thank you sir. When shall I have the preparations ready?"

I sigh, remembering time is not my friend. "Two hours. I need to do a few things." He nods and leaves after being dismissed. I turn to the window, the sun high in the morning sky.

I don't want to tell Rin, she will protest. But if I disappear, she will be even more upset. And I can't lie to her. Even if she lied to me. I sigh. I didn't tell Kaito, but I plan to find the man who was hinted at in Rin's eavesdropping and to squash the uprising quickly, without fighting.

I think of time, the fleeting goddess, and head to Rin's room immediately. Better now than later, I guess.

She's still sleeping when I get there, her arms lying across the space I had earlier occupied. Her face is peaceful, her strands of gold hair strewn across the pillow and her pink cheeks.

I kick off my boots and sit next to her on the bed. If only she didn't have such a temper. And such a stubborn streak.

I rest my hand on her arm, noting how silky her skin is. "Rin." I call quietly, trying to wake her gently. She stirs but does not wake to my chagrin. I lean over, and brush my lips against her lightly before pressing in a little more passionately. Motionless at first, her soft lips begin to respond as she wakes to my kiss. She smiles into the kiss as she opens her eyes, and I pull away to see her pretty smile. It too, can be fleeting.

"Len!" she tones happily, lifting her arms up. Grabbing them, I gently assist her in sitting up as she wraps them around me, and with a sigh, rests against me.

"Good Morning, Princess." She giggles quietly, and with one hand rubs her eyes, still glazed from sleep.

"Why are you dressed?" She asks, observant as always. I clear my throat.

"I had some early business to take care of." She straightens, her hands pushing from my forearms for steadiness. She looks me in the eye, a fretful expression clouding her pretty features.

"Len-" she starts, remembering our conversations and problems of last night, but I stop her.

"Rin, I'm going to go investigate the uprising you spoke of today." I announce firmly, praying she won't argue. But I already see her eyebrows dropping, narrowing into worry and protest. I quickly add: "I'll be home by dinner, I just came to say goodbye." I stand, firmly taking her arms from their grip, trying to make a speedy escape. I am already halfway across the room when she speaks:

"I'm going with you." I stop in my tracks and turn. She stands there defiantly by the bed, her nightgown clinging to her small figure in the morning light, which makes her hair shine gold. Her blue eyes are snaps of bright color in the midst of her porcelain skin.

"Absolutely not." I proclaim. She crosses her arms.

"I am. I can help, and I want to make sure you're safe." I exhale exasperatedly. What is she going to do, throw herself in front of an attacking sword or something?

"You'll make me worry even more about you!" I cry. She frowns, her pink lips grimacing.

"I can take care of myself! I did fine yesterday!" I shake my head, there is no arguing with her.

"Forget about it Rin, I'm not putting you in the line of incoming fire." I walk out then, knowing she won't dare run out into the hallway in just her nightgown. Her maid passes me in the hallway, glancing worriedly at my expression.

I head to my office first, then to the barracks where Kaito is waiting for me. I change, then we grab horses on our way out. Kaito leads, and I follow him through Rin and I's meadow. I glance up to spot her window as we leave.

_I love you. Stay safe, _I think before we begin to ride our horses at a run, towards the village and away from the palace.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So I've planned, the rest of the story out, and after this, there will be only two more chapters :( So gearing up for that! I will keep updating regularly to the best of my abilities! Thank you again for reading, and an especially big thank you to reviewers, especially especially the frequent ones! Hugs all around!**

**Another thing is that you guys seemed to think something very bad was waiting for Rin... XD I'm sorry to leave such a cliffhanger! Nope, just Len! XD**

**Anyways~**

**Thefithalice~**

**Thank you! Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you nervous! Don't worry, neither of them will die XD I have a horrible tendency to produce happy endings! Servant of Evil was so sad... I wouldn't want to make anyone cry like I did when I saw that TAT Although I must admit that the next chapters probably won't be very happy :( **

**Glad you enjoyed! It was essential for the plot, and I thought it was time to reveal and explain a bit ^^; I take so long to do things like that!**

**Ah! I apologize for not making it clear. In Rin's Point of view, she actually falls asleep for a while. I checked, but didn't mention it, stupid me. That's why it seems shorter, even though it spans the whole night and most of the morning. As for the corpse thing, They don't gather the corpses to search them-that would take forever- they just have the soldiers go to where they lay and search them there, so they dont have to go carrying them around. The reason there is a pile of them in the room where Len is interrogated is because they are important people of or close to the royal family, like his parents, which is why his mother is mentioned. Also to keep tabs on who's dead to make sure they got them all. But they didn't! **

**Sorry, long explanation is long . And thank you again!**

**Red258~ She's ok! Besides, Rin's pretty tough. But the next chapter, there will be some...things that are a bit scarier... .**

**Kagaminevii~ XD Just Len! **

**I'm sorry it can't go on forever... I love writing each story... aw you're sweet! I will, inspiration has GOT to strike me by then! XD**

**Lunag6~ You were right! Clever ;D Aw thank you!**

**Maximum Phantomhive~ Interesting idea! Thank you for the contribution, I will definitely consider it. Thank you!**

**Eheheh I know... But for some reason, I get horrible giggle fits whenever I think of writing something pervyish, and I highly doubt it would be any good so... XD **

**Aw thanks! I like that line too... I likes the mushy stuff *0* **

**Thank you again! You have a twin? Like a real life one?**


	11. Chapter 11

Len POV

We reached the edge of the village. Kaito motions for me to halt, and we slip off our horses in the shade of the trees. Kaito ties them, and then we head into town.

It is a dismal place, just as Rin had described. There are people about, occasionally conversing or arguing, but they all have a gleam of need in their eyes. I casually saunter around, copying Kaito as we drifted around the edge of the town.

Abruptly, Kaito whisks around to face me, eyes narrowed and arms ready for attack, but as a pair of arms slide around my waist, he stops in surprise. I immediately stiffen at the contact and twist to see Rin, her face buried in my back.

She removes her face to look up at me, her face neither apologetic nor sheepish. She has a stubborn, determined look, firmly planted in her mind, but her blue eyes revealed relief as they gazed intensely up at me.

For a moment I felt relief, as I always do when we are together again. And acknowledgement that she is unharmed, and close to me again, so I myself can protect her like no one else can. But that is quickly replaced with a hot jolt of anger.

"Rin!" I hiss, dragging her into an alley. "I told you you could not come!" she folds her arms across her chest defiantly. She is dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, and her hair is slightly mussed and windswept- surely a result from coming here directly from her bed and from riding a horse fast in pursuit. A smudge of dirt marks the pale skin on her soft cheek, and I must restrain myself from removing it tenderly.

"Stop leaving me behind." Rin retorts. Her eyes glance behind me, where Kaito has followed us protectively. He nods slightly in acknowledgment of Rin.

"Princess." He mumbles politely. She nods hastily back before returning her attention to me.

"Rin, it's not safe. Why don't you ever listen to me?" I bantered.

"Because I'm a free lady and can decide things for myself!" she storms quietly, as to not attract attention. "If you don't want me here, I'll investigate on my own!"

Slowly dragging my hands across my face to muffle my groans of frustration, I consider the options. Her stubbornness is unflappable, but if I send her back with Kaito ill not only be lost on my own but it will most likely cause a scene. I sigh and hold out my hand to my love, already regretting this.

She beams and takes my hand.

"You have to stay close at all times, understand?" I demand. She nods solemnly, but her eyes glow brightly, revealing her excitement.

"I mean it Rin…" I warn her, put she only nods dismissedly, pulling me forward.

"Wasting daylight!" She announces as we walk into the sunlight of the morning, with Kaito following us dutifully if not discreetly.

People are suspicious, not only of us, but of each other. True to her word, Rin does stick to my side, her small hand enclosed in mine as we wander the streets and eventually small stores.

We speak to the shopkeeper briefly, asking casually if he had heard any news concerning the famine and the prince. He denies knowledge with cold, guarded eyes. He looks over us curiously, and I draw Rin closer to me and we walk away to the other side of the room, disappearing behind shelves.

"Len, I know what I heard!" she whispers harshly, her blue eyes wide.

"Shhh I know, Rin. I think they just aren't going to say anything to outsiders." I reply. I spot Kaito, who appears to be absently looking at items on a shelf nearby. I turn to Rin.

"Did I hear you guys ask about the famine?" a voice interjects. I turn, keeping Rin behind my back cautiously to see a brown haired man at the end of the aisle. He is tall with cold gray eyes. Rin stiffens behind me at his voice, and starts to urgently poke me in the back. Ignoring her, I try and look normal and nod slowly.

"We come from the east village." I lie. "We had nothing there, so we came here because we need help and we heard…things." Rin digs her nails into my back warningly, so I quickly flash my eyes to Kaito. Out of the man's sight, he nods slowly, right hand brushing against his hip where he keeps a dagger.

The man smiles slightly and walks closer, dropping his voice. "Really? Because people around here are sort of in the same condition." He places his hands in his coat, flapping it out before relaxing his arms. His coat is brown like his hair with a flash of red on the inside.

"That's what we heard." I reply smoothly. I see the man's eyes flick to Rin, and I grab her from behind me, dragging her forward to my side.

"Me and my little sister here have more siblings at home that are hungry. I plan to do something about it." I meet his eyes carefully, and Rin leans into me ever so slightly.

The man meets my gaze, and after a moment nods. "Why don't we talk outside?" he suggests with a lithely wave of his hand. I nod.

As we follow him to the door, Rin puts her lips to my ear.

"He's the one I heard talking Len! We can't go with him!" she protests, her breath warm. I squeeze her reassuringly.

"Kaito is right behind us." I murmur. I really don't want to take Rin, but I see no good way out of it. Luckily, she looks up, flicking her bangs back casually, slipping into her role.

Outside, the man gestures us into an alley, where we are lead down twists and turns until he abruptly stops and turns to us. My heart beats fast, technically, it's two against one, but I really don't like this situation.

"Now I would never want to frighten you miss, but some things must be said." He announces. He holds out his hand to me. "I'm Meito, pleased to meet you, even under the circumstances." I take his hand, noting that this is a first. No one ever offers their hand to me because of rank. I decide it's not too bad, even if I don't want to touch this guy.

"I'm Lina, and this is Rene." Rin pipes up sweetly. He nods at her, and then turns his steely eyes to me.

"There is to be an uprising against the selfish prince, and you two came just in time." Chills run up and down my spine, and I feel Rin's hand clench mine slightly harder. I glance at her quickly; by her face you would never know.

"Oh really?" She asks. "Is it dangerous?" she adds in a small voice, very unusual for her.

He smiles at her in a condescending way. "Oh course not. In out, the men will take care of the big stuff." She beams at him brightly, as if his words were reassuring, even though I'm pretty sure they are our death sentence, and the words turn my stomach. I ponder what the odds are if I take Rin and just run for it.

"Sounds like a plan that will set things in motion." I say, steadying my voice. He nods slyly.

"The prince and his little princess ward have been corrupting the country from the outside in. people need things just like you." I nod, holding back my exploding anger. I try to loosen my death grip on Rin's hand when I feel her tug on it, uncomfortable.

"You two in?" he asks smoothly. I nod, and stretch my lips into what hopes to be a smile. Apparently I succeed, because he slaps me on the back comradely.

"Great. Meet on the square in two hours." We say our goodbyes, Rin and I as tense as boards, and as soon as he is out of sight I turn the opposite way and start walking. The sun has started to descend from the sky, turning it gold and peach. I drag Rin away from the village to where our horses are, and she says nothing. Kaito slips out of the shadows and joins us.

"Sir, shall I alert the troops?" I grit my teeth.

"No." I manage. We approach the horses, still picketed in the dark shade of the trees. They stop their grazing when we approach, and I halt and turn, grabbing my twin.

"Rin." I whisper, before crushing my lips to hers. Kaito, if surprised, shows no notice of it and slips away closer to the horses.

"Len? What are-" she starts.

"Don't worry about it." I interrupt, my hands still clenching her soft arms. I crush her to me, and her hands come around and she lays her head down to my chest.

"What Len?" she prompts. I close my eyes as the pain and realization wash over me. I bring a hand up to her hair and gently smooth it to feel its silkiness.

"You must go now Rin." I whisper tenderly. She tenses, then pushes herself away, struggling against my hold.

"What?" she gasps. "You said-!"

"That was before." I say sadly, stroking her panicked face gently. "Now you must go with Kaito and flee the country. The border is not far from here." She bangs on my chest with her fists, angry.

"No! I won't!" She refuses. I kiss the top of her head, lingering there for a moment.

"I'll join you when I can. But I have to try and fix this." I say. I look up. "Kaito."

He comes forward, having heard the conversation. "I'm sorry princess." He murmurs as he takes her from me. As soon as she realizes it, she starts thrashing around like mad.

"NO! Len! Stop!" She scratches and bucks wildly, tears streaming down her face as she reaches out for me, just as she did before. I catch her hand briefly, and she holds onto me tight as Kaito puts her on a horse.

"You can't do this!" She sobs angrily, her eyes furious beneath the tears. "I won't let you do this!" she threatens as I kiss her hand.

"I must." I stress. She shakes her head frantically, her golden hair swinging madly. I cover my mouth to stifle the emotion that is attempting to break through as my heart sinks.

"Take her away." I instruct. "At least to the border. Find refuge with this." I pass him the emergency bag of coins which he accepts gravely. Rin sobs into the horse's mane. I look at Kaito instead of her as to not break.

"I will sir. And protect her with my life." I nod to the loyal solider and take a last look at my love, my throat choked. I let go of her hand and she begins to scream loudly. The heels of my boots press into the grass as I walk away, knowing I won't be able to watch them depart without calling her back.

"LEN!" She screams, her voice echoing across the empty field as the hooves strike the ground.

I don't turn around, just keep walking back to the village, but each step gets harder until I fall to the ground, like a tree without life. I bury my head in my hands.

"Oh Rin…" I choke out. How could I have done such a thing? She was everything… and I may not ever see her again. My precious Rin…

At least it will be for the best. It has to be. It has to be. I must keep her safe, no matter what it takes.

I walk back to the village somberly, vowing to stop this revolt before is begins.

**A/N**

**I know it's been forever, I wouldn't blame you guys if you hate my guts! I would! But I sincerly apologize, I had no intention of waiting so long! But I got terrible writers block and just got off track... I am so sorry! 2 months is a long time... TAT**

**The next chapter is already half written and will be the last, and I promise to post it within two weeks or less! Please forgive me!**

**Maximum Phantomhive~ Aw we all love the twincest! Yea, twincest for the win! Or just Kagaminecest! XD And thank you~ Thats so cool you've got a twin! Bet you guys talk telpathically like my brothers ;D**

**Red528~ XD yes, it was! I'm sorry! **

**Eukari-KIip~ Thank you! Oh yea, Rin would have his head! (story of Evil, too soon TAT) Aww fan girl giggles! I love those XD It was no problem! I'm glad I could help. **

**Hmm, you are quite perceptive. But who can say how it shall end? *Runs off mysteriously* **

**I'm sorry! I promise to continue writing other stuff! D:**

**Rilliane l'Austriche~ No! I almost always do happy endings, its' a bad habit TAT Thank you!**

**Lunag6~ I don't know! I'm sorry! But I am planning on a new RinxLen story that I will begin after this one!**

**Saa-San~ Don't worry about it! Any review is precious~ **

**Forever? I wonder if I could write an interesting never-ending story... XD might be something to try!**

**They will be together! I know it ;D An execution, and I would die sobbing because it would remind me of Story of Evil TAT**

**You are spot on ;D you guys are always guessing right! **

**Aw thank you! I already have begun planning the next...**

**Vocaloid302~ They are simply soliders from another country, who are under orders to kill them so they other country can take over. **

**TeamKagamineForever~ Aww thank you! You are so sweet TAT Ditto with the twincest ;) I promise to write faster this time! And he will try...**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa~ Thank you! **

**TheSapphireRose~ Aw thank you! Heehee, another recruit... just kidding! Thank you so much, you are so kind TAT **

**The next will be out soon guys! Thank you so much for paitence, and for being supportive! I am very lucky and thankful. I hope you will all forgive me for my blunder!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rin POV

"No…" I sob. Len is a thing in the distance, and each second I am brought farther away from him, the one I love.

"Princess…" Kaito says, obviously wishing I would stop crying.

I sniff, wiping some dampness off my face. My heart beats wildly, like a cord has been cut somewhere. I lean forward, as if to hold onto the horse's neck, but instead grab the horses rein and pull as hard as I can.

The horse immediately halts, pawing its hooves in the air, and as Kaito tries to gain control of the horse, I slip underneath his arms onto the ground, praying I won't be trampled.

Landing in the dust, I roll away from the moving hooves.

"Princess?" Kaito yells frantically as the horse bucks and I scramble to my feet.

"Sorry!" I call, for it's not Kaito or the poor horse's fault. It's stupid Len, thinking he could send me away. Fool.

I run as fast as I can towards the village, but on a second thought dash into the shelter of the trees to hide.

For the next hour, Kaito calls and searches for me like he's gone mad, and I hold my breath and stay hidden almost the whole time. Soon, the sound of him and the horse has disappeared, probably back to the village.

I crawl out of my hiding spot among the branches of an oak, dropping lithely to the ground. I brush some leaves out of my hair and they float to the ground. Its past dusk now, the field and the trees barely perceptible in the dimmest light. After feeling my way to the field, I head towards the flames in the distance: the village.

I arrive there and head towards the noise; surely that must be the revolt, gearing up for its fight. I walk through the muck and damp alleys as to not be spotted by Kaito or Len. The noise of a crowd gets louder and louder, and I stop at a corner to peer out.

I scan the lively and dangerous crowd for my brother and the night, but neither are to be seen.

Then, a flash of gold hair looks familiar, and I grin happily to see I've found him.

"Len!" I call, but as he turns I am suddenly lifted into the air, rough hands grabbing me.

"Hey-!" I start, but a hand is clamped over my mouth. I try to bite it to no success, and I am dragged into the alley.

"Len!" I scream out, but the sound is muffled. But then, I see a spot of blue as he turns the last thing I see before I am shoved around the corner, into the darkness.

Len POV

My heart pounds wildly, offbeat. I knew something was wrong, I've felt it since I'd left her. That had to be her, I know her, my sister, my love.

The crowd is pushing me from all sides. The sun is sinking, I'm losing time. Someone knocks into me, hard. I stumble, ready to send the person a quick glare, but a familiar mop of blue hair stops me.

"Kaito?" His head pops up, eyes widening so I can see all the white around his irises. He's panting.

"Sire! The princess…" he gasps. I grab him, partly to help him stand and partly to shake him.

"What? What's happened to Rin?" I demand fervently.

"She ran off…I'm so sorry, I couldn't find her!" his eyes search mine, his face a full apology. I drop him to his feet.

So it was her. Rin. But where was she going? What has happened to my Rin? My heart pounds faster.

"Sir?" I turn my gaze back to Kaito. "Follow me, there's no time."

This time, my determination and fear cuts through the crowd, making it easy for me to push through them as they mumble their complaints. Kaito dutifully follows. I don't even care about keeping a low profile anymore; all I can think about is Rin.

I find the dark alleyway that has been pushed between two shops. I run down it.

"Rin!" I call. No answer. Suddenly, the echo of a voice stops me.

"You hear something?" it says, barely audible.

"No. but shouldn't he be ranting to the crowd by now?" Said another. I follow the echoes, gesturing to Kaito.

"No man. Now that he's got the girl, he only has to wait. He doesn't need the angry crowd as protection when he's got a hostage."

"Ah, a smaller but stronger shield. And bait too."

"Exactly."

My blood was cold, my heart was stopped. I was dead, for it appears my heart had been stolen.

I choked out a sound, just loud enough for Kaito to hear. He instantly clapped a hand over my mouth, pulling me away. I moaned as if in severe pain as he dragged me away, for the realization had fully set into me.

I should have known. I was so blind! Of course they were here. So blind…

The "I shoulds," ran through my mind. I should have known she would run off. I should have known not to try to force her. I should have noticed the people behind all of this. I should have been more prepared. I should have gone home. I should have planned better. I should have been stronger. I should have been smarter. I should have protected her.

But now what? I lay slumped against the wall pathetically. What was I to do? They had her, they would kill her. They wanted to kill us both. I was helpless. If I went in there, they'd kill us both. There wasn't any time for reinforcements; villagers were headed to burn the castle! I couldn't even warn the others.

I was a horrible prince. I ground my fists into my eyes. I couldn't live without her. I couldn't save the kingdom, I couldn't even save Rin. Kaito patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"Sir, what will we do?" His eyes were worried.

I laughed harshly. "That's what I've been wondering." I admitted. He ducked his head down. I felt like scum.

I picked myself up with the image of Rin in my mind. Kaito stood as well.

"What's the plan?" he asked. I looked up. The sky was completely dark, and I could hear the roar of the moving crowd. I moved my gaze back to Kaito.

"Sometimes, you just don't have a plan." I told him. He nodded slowly and drew his sword.

"Follow my lead." I instructed. He nodded sharply. I paused in my steps. "And thank you, Kaito."

He looked down. "You're welcome."

We walked down the alley way silently. My muscles were tense and taut. Please let me see her, one more time. Tell her how much I love her.

We came to the edge. I peered around the corner. One portly man had his back to us, and the other was slumped against the wall facing forward. I motioned to Kaito.

We ran forward, fast, and I plunged my sword into the bigger one's back. He fell immediately. The other pulled out a sword from his belt to quickly clash it with Kaito's until he was disarmed and down.

The door stood in front of us, and luckily, the men hadn't been very loud. We still had surprise. And use it we did.

I opened the door casually, and got a good look inside before anyone moves. Then, two men in eerily familiar red jackets charged towards us with swords drawn.

Rin POV

There is the sound of shouts and clashing metal through the door. I struggle against my bonds, but unfortunately the gray-haired gentleman isn't distracted for long.

"Keep still." He orders sharply, grabbing my chin. I stare at him, not daring to speak or call out. In my lovely time here, I've learned that such a thing only invokes rage.

He releases my jaw to walk to the door, bolting it shut. As he turns, he lays a hand on not his sword, but a small dagger in his belt. I find this curious, but I am stumped to everything this man does.

After being dragged here, I was promptly tied up and given no explanations. I can only assume that they are after something other than myself, for they haven't interrogated or really done anything to me except to leave me with this man.

Older, but still well built, surely no decrepit old man. He is clearly in charge, but wears simple clothes. In the time before the commotion, he merely paced the room or sat, staring at me as if I were a meal and he a starving man. In his eyes are only greed. In my stomach, I feel a rolling that threatens to rise against my throat, but I will it down.

I hear shouts, and it suddenly occurs to me that it may be Len, not just some regular interference. Len, my love, finally come to rescue me! But somehow, this fills me with dread as well as relief. There is something wrong here, something ominous about the air. It makes me on edge, and I suddenly realize it.

It's a trap. I am the bait. And Len, oh my sweet Len, is the prize. My palms begin to sweat and I feel a deep sense of urgency. I would rather die than to see Len hurt, and this seems to be no ordinary situation, something is darker here. In a second, I decide it.

"Len! Run, it's a-" In a flash, the man is up and in front of me, his hand slamming into my cheek in an effort to silence me. In an attempt at restraint, I do not allow myself to call out at the pain, in danger of Len hearing. This time, I do not want him running to my aid.

After a moment of stifling the initial pain, I open my mouth to gasp, but the man takes it as another attempt to warn Len and hits me again, even harder. This knocks me to the floor, chair and all.

This time a whimper escapes my lips, but before I can even blink, the door bursts open.

From my sideways view from the floor, I know it is Len even before he sees me. His sword is drawn; hair escaping his usual ponytail, with a few cuts across his cheeks that make my own cheek hurt. Or perhaps that's just the pain from before.

"Rin!" Len breathes, eyes filled with shock.

I am grabbed, and the rope restraining me is cut and falls away. The chair bangs as it hits the ground, and I suddenly feel a sharp blade at my neck.

Len still has an expression of shock, but he seems so stricken that I begin to worry that something else is amiss. But his eyes narrow into an expression I have never seen: one of pure hate.

"General James Front." Len seethes, each word brimming with hate. I hear a low chuckle in my ear, and suddenly my blood runs cold as the name rings a faint bell.

This, this grizzled man was the man who killed our parents in cold blood, who led the terrible massacre that day. The one who tortured my twin and knocked him and our grandfather out, preventing my retrieval. This was the one Len had been searching for. And he had a knife to my throat.

My throat thick and overwhelmed with emotion, a sob escapes me. I glance up to see the reaction to my sound on Len; for a moment, he drops his guard, lost in my distress.

The general seizes this moment to throw a concealed dagger in his free hand at Len with startling accuracy. Although Len moves, he is a second to late, and it cuts deep into his shoulder.

My brother doesn't cry out in pain, but instead rips the knife out of his flesh, returning his enraged glare to the perpetrator. The knife drops to the floor.

"Prince Len. We've been waiting for you, me and your lovely sister. Such a miraculous occurrence that she is alive, isn't it? A long-awaited reunion for you, no?" the blade presses into my throat a little closer as the generals words are uttered close behind me.

"Let her go." Len orders darkly, his hand gripping his sword tight, so tight that his knuckles have turned white with strain. The general chuckles.

"I'm really happy to have her though! She drew you out, so that our lovely mob wasn't even needed, even after so much planning. And a little help from your negligence, of course. But you want her alive, don't you? Then you better drop you weapon boy." Len's eyes are conflicted, and I know that this is just like before. He's going to drop his sword, just to save me, the stupid boy. Hiding me in a cabinet, forcing me to leave the country, it's all the same, all the same sacrifice. How many times would we do this before it ends horribly?

I don't want him to do it anymore, it isn't fair, and I want a different ending for us. To be together. No more of his sacrifice.

It was time for mine.

I brought my elbow forward than swiftly back to dig deep into the general's ribs, as well as smashing the back of my head into his chin as hard as I could.

Lucky for me, he drops the blade rather than slamming it into my throat, allowing me to escape from his grasp in those few precious seconds.

Len also uses the time to his advantage, and swings his fist into the general's cheek, knocking him backwards as he tried to stand. I let out a small scream at the action, making Len turn to me, thinking I'm in distress.

The general stands and knocks Len back into the table, falling straight into it. I crawl over to Len, but am grabbed by my foot. I gasp and begin kicking as hard as I can, and eventually land a blow to his face, but still he hangs on.

Len, seeing this leaps up, sword still in hand and raises it to the general's throat. After a moment of stillness, the grizzled man drops my foot and backs into the corner.

"You bastard." Len growls, his free hand outstretched as if to shield me. "You dare hurt my sister."

"Dare?" the general grins. "It's my goal in life." With that, he dashes to the side of the wall and rolls away, right towards me, but Len quickly pins him from behind and holds the sword to his neck just before he reaches me, his face right before mine.

I look into the hateful gray eyes of this man, and suddenly I am taken back. Back, back, way back. I gasp, a sound so full of pain and shock that it even surprises me.

"Rin?" Len says urgently from his position behind the general. I back away from the man's gaze as it all falls into place.

"I remember… I remember…!" I cry.

"What?" Len asks urgently, watching me from his struggle, but the memory is pulsing, pulsing through my head.

"I remember!" I scream as it consumes me.

_My head hurts. It's so dark. Where is Len? Where is he? As the memories come flooding back, I grab my matted head and whimper. The blood… so much… Where is my twin? I just want Len…_

_I sit up slowly, for my head still hurts, but the ground I'm lying on is so cold. The snow has soaked through the thin fabric of my dress, making me cold, so cold. As I shakily stand, the wet fabric sticks to my legs, covering them with the bloody, dark yellow dress. I'm shaking, my legs hurt and I can't help but start to cry._

_ "Len…Len!" I cry. Where has he gone? Why would he leave without me? What if he's hurt or… I begin to sob harder, for the thought of my brother bloody and cold like my parents were… it makes me hurt so bad inside. _

_ Suddenly, a noise makes my head shoot up, scanning the immense courtyard. Nothing. _

_ Heart pounding, I take a hesitant step forward. _

_ "Len?" I whisper, my small voice echoing across the yard. No answer, no sound. _

_ Suddenly, a crunch in the snow behind me._

_ I whirl around, so scared. It's a man, covered in blood. Or at least, looks like it, for he's wearing a bright red coat, as bright as the blood in the snow. _

_ I gasp. A red jacket! He's one of them!_

_ I back away, but fall to the ground. My hands slip on the cold snow as I try desperately to skitter away, but he limps towards me._

_ "There you are little princess…" he chuckles. "What a stroke of luck." His hand reaches for me, and his gold buttons flash at me as I am lifted, lifted off the ground by the neckline of my dress._

_ "Your brother got away, but not you… the last of the line. We thought you too lost. But no. you were just waiting, waiting for me. I lost one child, but gained another." I gasp and stutter, protesting, begging. Len, Len is safe? But where, and how, and why would he leave?_

_ His breath is sour in my face as he shakes me._

_ "LOOK AT ME!" he roars. Through my dazed and shaken vision, I meet his eyes. They are grey and cold as the ice around us. They are full of something that scares me, scares me even worse than being left behind. But it is not long that I'm staring into those cold, cold eyes. For he slowly raises his free hand, clenched tightly._

_ "Die, little princess." And then it comes, the pain, and then the darkness. The deep, burying darkness._

"Len!" I gasp. I meet my brother's eyes, ones that are full of only love and worry, such a change from the older man before me.

"Len, he-he-he…" I stutter. The general chuckles darkly.

"So you remember, little princess." His words curl around the title sickly, it makes me sick inside. I feel bile rising in my throat, but choke it down.

"I was w-wrong." I utter. Len's eyes follow me, and the general struggles pitifully.

"It wasn't my fall that made me forget." I said. "It was his own hand, trying to kill me!"

Mad laughter fills the room that chills me like the snow did so many years ago. However, my eyes only look at Len, to see his expression darken to one that challenges the darkest storm.

"You." He says in a voice not his own, husky and so full of something like hate that it silences the laughter.

In a flash, Len's hand is at his belt, a small, bloodied dagger in his hand, the blade glinting. I recognize it, it is the generals own knife; Len must have picked it up.

And I watch it; watch it as Len slashes it across the general's throat. His death at his own knife, not even Len's sword.

I gasp as the blood flows, reminded of the horrors I had witnessed. The general falls to the floor in a pool of his own blood, and Len stares at him, horrified as well at his bloody hands and the death before him.

I let out a strangled sob and want so badly to close my eyes to the red pools, and to Len's red, red hands, glistening in the dim light.

He looks at me at the sound and reaches for me with his hand.

"Rin…" He says, a choked out sound. I cower, not even seeing my brother, only seeing the blood on his hands, only hearing the screams that echo in my ears and the raspy sound of my breathing.

A sound breaks the wall of fear. From the door, Kaito bursts in from his job of defeating the rest of the red soldiers outside.

"Sire! They're revolting!" I look to Len and see his face, filled with anguish, and feel a pang inside. Shakily, I stand and grab his hand, blood and all.

"Come, Len." I urged. He nods and grips my hand tightly before leading the way. I see Kaito's eyes sweep the room, taking in it all before lowering his eyes. I swallow hard.

Outside there are shouts, but there are only a few people around. As a boy whoops from the darkness, Len draws me close, sliding a protecting arm around me as we walk. My heart beats fast.

We head towards the field, and as we get to the edge of the town, I suddenly notice the orange glow in the sky.

The buildings fall behind us and the meadow is stretched across, straight to where the world is on fire.

Our home, the castle where Len and I were reunited, stands as a torch against the sky, lighting up the night like a huge sun. Screams and yells of anguish and anger shatter the air, and you can feel the heat of their anger and the flames from here. The sound of glass breaking pierces the air.

Len turns me away from the sight of our home, and I bury my head into his chest. Kaito pulls off his helmet in sadness before turning to Len.

"I cannot believe it…" Len murmurs. "I have been so blind…" He shakes his head mournfully. I draw mine back to gaze up at him.

"I must…I should…" he gazes at the flames with pure confusion. His hands grip me as a wind blows a gust of heat our way, rustling the trampled grasses at our feet.

"No Len." I say suddenly. He looks into my eyes. "There's nothing left here for us."

"But I must fix this…" he argued. "I must go back and-"

_ "No!"_ I interrupt sharply. "Len, if you go back, they'll kill you. I know that you feel guilty, but there's nothing more you can do." I swallow hard.

"They're angry, Len. They're tired. They don't want a king or a prince. They need something else. Our time here is over." He looks towards the castle, and I place a hand on his cheek.

"Please Len. Come with me. You've made so many sacrifices… Please, please Len." I lean my head onto his chest and cry, cry at the thought of losing him again, at the thought of our home gone, and just because I was tired, so so tired.

I feel a touch underneath my cheek and look up as Len's lips meet mine. When we part, he looks into my eyes, and feel relief.

"I'll go wherever you go, my love." He whispers as his blond bangs are tossed by the wind. Then, he smiles sadly at me and turns to Kaito, a firm hand on my waist to keep me close.

"Kaito, I thank you for your loyalty. I know it asking too much from you, but if you could not speak of this to anyone, we would be very thankful. And please accept the money I gave you earlier for your loyalty. Thank you for the years of service."

Kaito glances at his waist where the bag still lays, and then carefully unties it before handing it back to my twin. He smiles.

"You and the princess will need this to start your new life. And my loyalty comes free, sire." Hesitantly, Len takes the money, and then grabs Kaito's hand, shaking it firmly.

"You are a good friend." Len says, his gesture not one of status but of camaraderie. It makes Kaito smile again, and then with a nod, is gone into the night.

Len stares off for a moment before turning to me. I grab his hand, intertwining our fingers and smiling. He smiles back. We begin to walk off into the dark, concealing forest, but Len stops for a minute, raising his face to the burning sky.

"Len?" I say lightly. "What is it?" His blue eyes on the sky, his thin jawbone strong in his face, he is every inch a prince, for a moment more.

"I'm saying goodbye." He answers quietly. I too look, and for a moment, hear the sound of children laughing, their feet fast on rich marble. A small kitten mewling, the rustle of silk, and twin laughters, ringing in the air.

But then it is gone, and we are only left with the wind and the chants of anger from farther on.

"It's time to move on." Len echoes my own thoughts, and carefully, we walk off into the dark forest that holds the promise of our future.

**A/N**

**I finished it TAT I'm sorry it got a little gorey in the middle, it's so unlike me! Blood makes me sick, so if youre like me I aplogize! **

**I hope you guys liked... I know the end is kinda open, but I'm not gonna lie, the thoughts of a sequel did cross my mind. But i'm not sure, so tell me what you guys think! **

****I really hoped you guys enjoyed, because I did writing and talking to you guys! I am really grateful for every review, fave, and read! You guys always make me smile and are really the best! Thank you for reading!****

**I have already planned my next story, it is a RinxLen, with a setting that's somewhat similar to this one... I really look forward to doing this new one because I've thought about it for a long time and is a really long, complex one that will hopefully prepare me for becoming a real writer! I go to college as an English major in the fall!**

**Again, thank you all so much for everything! Any comments, thoughts, or anything, feel free to comment or PM me! I love to hear from you guys.**

**So Anyways...**

**Kagaminevii~**

**Len always wants to be the hero. *shot***

**No, luckily he's not corrupted, but he does feel like he has responsibility... he may return someday. **

**Thank you!**

**OliveBerries~ Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sure, you can adopt them! But I think they would be a handful!**

**Aww thank you! You are so sweet. And ditto on the RinxLen twincest! And I could always fall in love with len XD **

**Rillaine l'Austriche~ I'm so sorry! Forgive me!**

**Maximum Phantomhive~ Aw! I'm sorry, don't cry! Forgive me. **

**Writers block ran away :D Thank you!**

**Yup! I envy them XD**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews~ **

**It does! Len is a macho, macho man :D **

**It's not bad! I'm glad you like it! Thank you!**

**You'd never come back? o.o I'd miss you! **

**TeamKagamineForever~ I know! Drama drama. **

**He will! Dont worry TAT**

**Thank you!**

**Random Reader~ Aw thank you! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Till next time! ;D**


End file.
